Living Nightmares When Evil Creeps
by jknightmares
Summary: Abby isn't sure about being the next ruler of Halloween. Will her dreams turn into Jack's nightmares and what will happen when a great evil returns to town? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Eighteen years after Oogie death all is well. Jack and Sally are married and have a daughter named Abby. Abby is to be the next queen of Halloween town but she doesn't want to be. Her and her best friend Owen who is half vampire and half warlock sneak off to the human world when ever they can. Little does any one knows Lock, Shock, and Barrel have been working on bring Oogie back for revenge on Halloween town.

_**Living Nightmares **_

_**When Evil Creeps**_

**Chapter One**

_**All Hallows Eve's**_

Jack and the Mayor are walking out of the town hall after going over the plans for tomorrow night.

"Tomorrow night is going to be so much fun. I hate the fact that I'm going to miss out a few years from now."

"Jack what do you mean?"

"Mayor don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Abby will be 18 in a few years and the new queen of Halloween. She will be having all the fun while Sally drags me around the world."

"Oh yea silly me I forgot…again. Oh by the way where is the princess at?"

"Well she is… she is over at….she…." Jack looks around for her. "I'm not sure."

"She sure does remind me of someone." The mayor laughs. "She is your daughter but I do see more of her mother in her every day."

"Yea I do too. Well I guess I should find her. I see you in the morning mayor."

"Have a good night Jack and when you find Abby don't be to hard on her."

"I'll try in keep that in mind Mayor. Have a good night"

Jack and the Mayor walk away and Jack goes off looking for Abby. Meanwhile Abby and Owen are just coming back into Halloween town. They were off in the human world again.

"Abby you know what's going to happen to you when you dad finds out were you been."

"Owen what do you mean when he finds out."

"Abby I know we were BFF's but I hate getting yelled at by your dad. He scares me"

"Owen you are a warlock/vampire and you are saying that my dad scares you what are you a pussy?"

"I'm not a pussy you ass!"

"Hey now is that any name to call your queen?"

"You don't even want to be queen."

"Yea I know. You remind me all the time about having to be queen."

"Well that is what you are you know."

"Yea Owen I know." Abby said with a sigh in her voice.

Abby really didn't want to be queen of Halloween town. She loved to be in the human world where she was free. She loved all the colors in the human world. At home everything's dark and gray. She had been thinking to herself again when her and Owen came though the portal and out into the graveyard of Halloween town. They had to get out of the grave yard and back to Abby's house. They had just made it though the gate and she hadn't seen that her dad was waiting for her. When she looks up and sees him and knows what's was going to happen next.

"Young lady what have I told you about going into the human world?"

"Oh dad I… didn't see you there."

"Owen run home and I will be telling your parents."

"Yes sir. Bye Abby."

"Bye Owen."

Owen runs off home while Abby and Jack are walking to the manor. They have a little talk.

"Dad I know what you are going to say so you can just save it."

"Save it yea like that is going to happen. Abby you are the princess of Halloween town you should have been at the meeting tonight. I'm not going to be here a few years from now and you have to start learning on how to take over the town."

"Dad I'm not sure if I should take over the town can't someone else do it?"

"Abby you are my daughter and therefore the next ruler of Halloween town."

"Why? "

"Abby I don't know what you mean."

"I just don't know if I want the job."

"It's not a job it is you destiny."

"Yea destiny to run a town I know so little about."

"Abby not this again."

"Well I'm just saying dad is that you want to me run this town and I don't even know how this town was started or why he only focus on Halloween."

"Abby I've told the important things."

"Important things to you but still no real answers to my questions."

"Why can't you be happy with what you know?"

"What I know is this, I have to rule over Halloween but know little about it, I can't go into the Far East woods but don't know why, I can't go into the human world but Halloween is for us to create for them, and some evil dude from 18 years ago try to take over Halloween. Oh and I can't go to school with the other kids of Halloween town."

"Abby you the princess therefore you have private lesson with Lady Victoria."

"Yea in the afternoon but she stills teaches in the morning and runs the school too"

"Yes but if you remember starting soon in the mornings you will come to my office with me then meet Lady Victoria in the afternoon."

"I still can't see why I can't go to school and stop by the office after school."

"No more talk about school Abby. You can't even show up half the time for your lesson with Lady Victoria. Now we best be getting home."

Jack smiles at Abby and the two talk into their home to Sally who been waiting hours from them to get back. Meanwhile in the far ends of the wood of Halloween town Lock, Shock, and Barrel having been hiding out for 18 years and working on getting Oogie back.

"Let's hope this works."

"I don't see how. Nothing has yet."

"Lock shut the fuck up."

"What did you just say Shock."

"You heard me."

"We been out cast for 18 years and been working on bring Oogie back when we could have been getting our revenge on Jack and Halloween town."

"If there is away to bring him back we need to find it. We can't get our revenge with out him."

"Shock you have tried and tried. I'm not sure we can bring him back."

"We won't know until we have tried everything!"

"Ok damn don't have to yell I'm right here shit."

"Barrel where are you!"

"Watch out Barrel she's in a mood."

"Fuck you Lock!"

"Oh I think you did…was it last night?"

Shock glairs at Lock and again yells for Barrel. "Barrel do you have it or what!"

"Coming damn keep your pants on and by the way do you know how hard it is to get one of these?'

"What did you make him get now Shock?"

"Oh you know a human heart."

"A human heart! Are you fucking mad! If Jack ever finds out you sent Barrel out for a human heart he will kill you. I don't know about you but I really don't want to be burned up with that pumpkin fire of his."

"I really don't fucking care what Jack has to say about it because if this works and Oogie returns we will take over Halloween town and then I can kill Jack."

"I think that Oogie wants to kill Jack."

"Barrel shut up and give me that heart."

Barrel hands over the heart to Shock. "Here it is and I think I got a good one this time."

Lock looks at Barrel "What do you mean this time. Have you done this before?"

"This is the second time I've done this for Shock. The first one was just some homeless man I found but this should be a good one."

"How good Barrel?"

"Well Lock if you must know it's the heart of a human girl but just not any human girl will do." Barrel smiles at Lock and then turns to Shock handing over the heart.

"Ok here we go." Shock put the heart into the boiling pot over the fire and starts to cast the spell that would bring Oogie back. "I call upon darkness to hear my cries to bring Oogie back from the other side. Hear me now lords of darkness, hear me pleas, hear my cries bring the evil one to my side." With a crash of lighting and the cracking of thunder things go dark and Shock blacks out. When she is out darkness comes to her. _Not only do you need the heart of a pure human girl but you need the blood of the one who you sneak revenge with._ And with that darkness was gone and Shock wakes to the voice of Lock.

"Shock what happen? Are you ok?"

She looked around and didn't see Oogie and then looked at Lock "What happen?"

"I'm not sure you said the spell and this there was some lighting and thunder and you passed out."

"Oh and there's no Oogie."

"Barrel not now I have to see…"

"I'm ok Lock but darkness did come to me and it told me want we been missing to bring Oogie back."

"Well what is it?"

"We need the blood of Jack Skellington." She smiled at Lock and Barrel "Oh and Barrel we will need another pure human girl's heart."

"What every you say Shock."

"Wait Barrel." Lock said and then looks at Shock "Are you sure about this? This is what darkness is asking and you know for you it will work?"

"If darkness says that's what we need to do then that's what we will do."

"Oh but Shock?"

"Yea Barrel?"

"Jack is skeleton how do you get blood from a skeleton?"

"Oh fuck he is right Shock how do we get his blood?"

"I don't know Lock but I'm sure I will think of something."

Shock had no idea about getting Jack's blood but there has to be a way. She needs a book that belongs to a very powerful witch from years ago but its back in town and they can't go into town. Not any more not after Jack blame them for everything that went wrong. That's the whole reason behind their revenge is to get him back by bring Oogie back and taking over Halloween Town.

Sorry my chapters are very long. I have a hard time finding a place to stop. For the most part this story is done. I have 14 out of 18 chapters done. This story has been sitting on my computer for about a year. I wasn't sure if I would ever post it. I have started to work on it again. I hope there are no errors but there might be my grammar isn't the best. I welcome reviews if I should keeping going but post as nice as you can let's not be too hard on me.

Thanks for reading! : )


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_**Halloween**_

The morning of Halloween wasn't any different then any another day. Jack and Sally were busy talking about future plans and how Abby would act to Jack's news tonight. Jack was going to announce to the town that for sure on Abby's 18th birthday she would take over and be the new ruler of Halloween town.

"I think we should wait longer Jack. I feel Abby needs more time and more work before coming queen."

"I took over at 16 and I didn't have any one to help me."

"Yes Jack but things were different you had to due to the fact your father died."

"I also didn't skip out on my lessons like Abby does."

"Oh come on Jack you going to stand there and tell me you didn't skip lessons."

"Ok I did some times. Jack smiles at his love. "I will try and take in easier on Abby and talk to her more often about how important this job is."

"Good now I'm going to find the birthday girl." Sally leaves to go find Abby.

Abby is out on the patio of Skellington manor. She goes out there offend to think and to write in her journal. She hoping that deep down she will get to tell her parents she doesn't want to be queen but she doesn't want to break her dad's heart. She writes _I guess I'm going to have to suck it up and deal with it. Maybe when I'm queen I can paint my room pink_ then she laughs out loud. She didn't see her mom standing there.

"What are you laughing about dear?"

"Oh mom nothing I'm just writing."

"Happy birthday sweet heart" Sally then gives her daughter a hug.

"Thanks mom."

"I do have something to tell you."

"Yea what is it?"

"I talk with your father about not being so hard on you about this whole taking over the town business."

"Oh I see."

"You do need to start showing up more with you lesson though. Lady Victoria is doing us a favor by giving you private lessons."

"Yes mom I know I should go to my training with Lady Victoria."

"That all can start in the morning right now we have a birthday to celebrate. Not just any birthday a sweet 16 birthday."

"Mom have you been watching MTV again?"

Mother and daughter both laugh and walk into the house. Abby sits down to eat when she gets a text from Owen wishing her a happy b-day and will see her in a bit. Then Jack comes in and sits next to her.

"Hey how is the birthday girl?'

"Hi dad. I'm good. I'm sorry that I'm a mess up."

"No honey don't ever say that. You are not a mess up. You are just too much like your mother."

"That's not a bad thing is it Jack."

"No Sally I'm not saying that.

"Dad I get it now. I will doing my training with you and Lady Victoria and prepare myself to me queen of Halloween town." Abby did her best fake smile that she could. "I'm going to hang out with Owen for a bit. I will be back before its time for tonight."

"Ok Abby have a good time and we will see around 4. We have to be ready by 6."

"Ok mom will do. Bye mom. Bye dad."

With that she was out the door and to Owen's house. When Abby gets there Owen is out on the front porch of his house. He has a weird look on his face.

"Owen wants up? What's with that look?"

"My mom is upset. I'm not sure why but she told my dad that it was gone."

"What's gone?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well let's see if we can find out."

Abby and Owen sneak into the house and up to his mom's study were they hear his parents talking about a book.

"I just can't believe its not now here."

"What missing again?"

"Keep your voice down. I don't need Owen to hear us."

"Oh sorry. So what is it?"

"It's a very bad and dark book."

"Ok and it missing I guess is bad."

"Yes Evan it is very bad. Bad that Jack will have to be told."

"Victoria its Halloween can't telling Jack can wait until the morning."

"No it can't wait for the morning."

"Just tell me what it looks like and maybe in can help."

"Well it's very old and made from skin and has symbols on it.

"Skin that gross."

"Evan you're a vampire remember why would skin be gross to you?"

"Well is all dry and dirty so it's gross to me."

"Now I see where our son gets it from."

Evan and Victoria keep looking for the book when Abby and Owen go back outside to talk.

"A book made of skin that is gross."

"Yea I see what your mom is talking about."

"Let me think about what she talking about. Let's see an old book that she would have to tell your dad that's missing."

"Yea got any thing?"

"Well I might and I don't think your going to like it."

"What is it Owen?"

"A book on very old very dark magic."

"Why would you mom have a book like that."

"If you can to training you would know."

"Owen cut the bullshit and tell me what that fucking is happening."

"Ok damn. It's a very old book that a witch in my family took from a very bad witch when she killed her. It is a book on darkness and my great great aunt Lily took the book. She tried to get ridded of it but couldn't. Therefore it has been kept in my family for 100's of years so that it wouldn't get in the wrong hands."

"Owen what kinds of spells are in this book?"

"I don't know Abby mom has never told me. She just said that we can't let it out of hands."

"Who would know?"

"Well my mom and maybe you dad."

"Do you think my grandpa would know?"

"The Doc I don't know. Can we ask him with him freaking out on us?"

"We can try."

"Ok Abby I hope that this works."

"Trust me Owen I've got my way with my grandfather."

Owen and Abby head over to Abby's grandpa's house. They get to Dr. Finklestein house and Abby's rings the door bell.

"It's open."

Abby opens the door. "Grandpa?"

"Abby is that you darling come in come in."

"Hi grandpa."

"Abby what bring you by today."

"Grandpa I have something I need you to answer and this has to stay between you and me. Can you do this grandpa?"

"Yes my sweet Abby I will keep it between you and me. Now what can I answer for you."

"What book that if went missing would make Owen's mom freak out that she would have to tell my dad?"

"Oh dear is that missing?"

"My mom thinks that she might have missed placed it."

"Let's hope that's all Owen."

"So grandpa what is it?"

"Abby Halloween town wasn't always a happy place. Many years ago around the time your great grandmother was queen Halloween was very dark. There was great evil in Halloween town that took your great grandmother years to bet. With the help of Owen's great aunt Lily they finally won over darkness."

"So what in the book?"

"Very dark spells Abby."

"How bad we talking?"

"There is a spell that can bring the dead back. If the wrong person got the book they could use the spell and bring back great evil."

"Oogie?"

"Yes child but no one would even have the power to even try that."

"So then should we worry Dr. Finklestein?"

"Let's us hope that the book just has been misplace Owen."

"Ok grandpa I'm glad I can ask you anything and you won't give me any BS."

"I'm happy to help. Now you kids run along its all most time for tonight parties."

Abby and Owen run off to get ready. Dr. Finklestein stops and thinks that he might have told Abby to much but she needs to know these things because one day she will be queen. Abby runs home to get ready and for the first time in a long time she was going to enjoy Halloween. Then she gets a text from Sara who is Abby's friend in the human world. It tells her that a class mate of hers was missing a few days ago and the cops find her. Abby text back if she was ok. Sara's next text scares Abby_. No Abby she is dead and her heart is missing. _

"OMG! That is so fucked up!"

"Young lady what did you just say?"

"Oh mom sorry you heard that."

"Why would you say something like that?"

"It's a gross joke that Owen told me and I said what I was thinking out loud. Sorry."

"That is no way for a princess to talk."

"Yes mother sorry."

"Are you ready?"

"Yea I'm just finishing my eye liner."

"Ok we are leaving in 5."

"Kay mom be right down."

Abby picks up her phone and text Owen. She lets him know what Sara just told her and that they have to meet ASAP. Abby then runs downstairs to meet her parents and all three leave for the parties.

I hope you like chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be up soon. Please review but be nice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_**The Party**_

Abby is having a good time at the Halloween party/her birthday party. Her dad did he thing where he turns into pumpkin scarecrow and does that fire dance thing. She hopes that she doesn't have to do that because fire would not be good for her hair. She wants to find Owen right away but her mom stops her and tells her that they have to go inside the hall to greet the town's people. She always had hated having to stand there with her parents while they talk to each person that enters the hall. The town's people would make their kids say happy birthday princess and then run off to be with the other child of Halloween town. Then she would be left with just Owen to hang out with. He is her best friend but her only friend in town. After that was finally done with she went off looking for Owen. With the entire town in one place it reminds Abby how different she looks from everyone else in town. Her pale skin had just a tint of blue in it and she had long black hair that she often put some kind of color highlights in. For Halloween she did some orange highlights but most of the time she has purple in her hair. Overall Abby did look very human like then any one else in town. She then sees Owen and tries to find her way over to him. She does get stop many times to be wish a happy birthday. She finally gets to Owen and asks him about the book.

"So any luck?"

"I don't think so. They were still looking when we left."

"You think your mom will tell my dad about it tonight."

'Yea I think she has to."

"Let just enjoy the party and worried about it later."

Abby and Owen go to the dance floor and try to act like they are having a good time. At that time Victoria walks over to where Jack is sitting and takes a sit next to him.

"Don't our children look great together?"

Victoria looks over at the dance floor at Abby and Owen. "Yes Jack they do but I think that they are just friends."

"Friends for now."

"Jack must have a word with you?"

Jack looks over to Victoria and she has a worry look on her face. "My Lady what seems to be the problem? "

"I was in my study today and that one "book" is not in its place."

"You missed placed it?"

"That is what I'm hoping but I haven't touch in years."

"Could Owen have found it and doesn't know what it is?"

"I don't this so. I have told him a little about it and not to touch it."

"Well in the morning I will help you look for it. It has to been in the house."

"My sure it is my Lord."

"For now let us enjoy the night."

Victoria bows and leaves Jack to enjoy the night with her husband Evan. Jack looks over again at Abby and Owen. He thinks to himself. _If that book is not found by sunset tomorrow I will have to pay a visit to some very old friends._

Back at the Trio's hide out Shock is just about done with the book.

"There I think I have it."

"Have what Shock?"

"Barrel I swear sometimes I just want to turn you into a frog or something."

"If you do that Shock who would do your bitch work cause you know I won't."

"How nice of you to wake up and enjoy the day with us Lock."

"What did you find out? How do we get skeleton blood?"

"Well the book said we could use a part of him like a bone or something but I don't have any idea on how to even get close to Jack for that so that is out of the question."

"What else can we do?'

"I'm thinking."

"Think harder. Barrel has to get that book back before you know who comes out here looking for us."

"A child of his that might work but I don't know he has one. I mean it's like what Barrel said he is a skeleton."

"I said that?'

"Yea Barrel you did."

"Oh yea I did. Shock when do I go for the human heart?"

"In a few days. I think I have copied all I need to know from the book. Be on your way and get the book back and don't be seen."

"Yes Shock on my way." With that he was out the door and back to Halloween town to put the book back.

"Do you think Jack has a kid?"

"I'm not sure Lock. I mean how does a skeleton and a rag doll have a baby."

"What if the good old Doc had something to do with it?"

"Well that is true. I mean Jack has to have a hire to the throne."

"Well I really don't want to find out. If Jack has power over fire who knows what that little brat will have power over."

Lock looks over at Shock and she has that look on her face that she will be up to no good. With a grin on her face she looks at the window and sees that Barrel has not left yet.

"Lock tell Barrel to sneak around town to see if there is a child of Jack's. It would be what around the age of 16?"

"I guess it would be."

"Well what are you waiting for? Get down there and tell him before he leaves"

"What will you do for me?"

"Well you won't know until you get your ass down there and tell Barrel my orders."

"Ok. Shit girl get your panties out of your ass. I'm going. I'm going."

Lock ran after Barrel and Shock is thinking on how this plan was going to work. Back at the party thing were getting down to the end. Jack thinks this would be the best time to let the town know that Abby will be taking over. Of course they knew one day she would take over just not sure when. Sally was standing next to her husband side like she always does. Abby and Owen are down in front of the stage. Abby has no idea what her dad is going to say.

"Citizens of Halloween town can I have your attention please." With the whole town looking up at him Jack give them the news. "As most of you know tonight is my daughter's 16th birthday day." The people start to cheer. "She is my only hire to the throne and there for after much thought two years from now on her 18th birthday Abby will be crown Queen of Halloween Town." The people start cheering again and Jack asks Abby to come up on stage. The citizens all cheer for Jack has he left the stage and as Abby takes the stage. She had no idea what to say her dad took her by surprise.

"Well I'm not sure what to say but I hope to be just has good ruler as my dad has been." With the towns people still cheering on Abby leaves the stage and runs out the side door. Jack takes after her.

"Abby wait where are you going?"

"I just need some air dad that's all."

"Ok but just for a minute I need you back inside."

Jack is walking in the building as Owen is walking out. He wants to make sure Abby is ok.

"Hey are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine I just wish my dad would have told about his plans."

"If he did you know you would have skipped out when you saw him take the stage."

"Yea I might have. I wish every one would just stop planning my future for me."

"Abby you are a princess and future queen of this town your future was plan from the get go."

"I know but I wish he would let me become Queen when I'm ready too." Abby garbs her phone out and Sara has been trying to call her for hours. "Shit I have like 20 miss calls from Sara. I'm going to call her keep a look out for me." Owen keeps a look out while Abby calls Sara. "Hey what's up?"

"I was wondering when you were going to call me back."

"Sorry it got crazy around here. So what did you need?"

"That missing girl was a classmate of mine. Her name was Beth and I had a few classes with her."

"I'm sorry to hear that Sara. Were you close to her?"

"Not really I mean we talk in class sometimes and hung out a few times."

"So she was found with no heart that's odd."

"Yea what's really odd is that a few months go a homeless man was found with his heart missing."

"Yea that is odd."

"Crap Abby I think your dad is coming."

Abby just waves at Owen and keeps talking to Sara. Owen again tells Abby that Jack is coming. She then turns her back to ignore Owen. Jack is getting closer to them. Owen knows that there will be hell for Abby to pay if Jack finds out that Abby is talking to a human. Owen has to act fast and does thing before he can really think about it. He walks up to Abby and turns her around. He then garbs the phone from her and pulls her close to him. He then plants his lips on Abby's lips. Before she could ask him what that hell he was doing Jack walks around the corner and sees the two kissing.

"Oh there you two…."

Owen then pulls away from Abby and turns to face Jack and Abby not sure what to say to her dad. She just says the first thing that comes out of her mouth. "Hey dad we were just about to come back inside."

"Yeah I see that. Now I need the two of you inside. Everyone is getting ready to go home." Jack walks back inside.

"Owen what the freak was that for?"

"I try to tell you that your dad was coming."

"So kissing me was a way to get me from stop talking to Sara."

"Yes because I knew what would happen if you dad caught you talking to a human."

"Thanks for that but now we have a new issue to deal with."

"What's that?"

"Our parents are going to think we are dating now."

"Yea I didn't think about that."

The two laugh and walk into the hall to finish the party. Jack runs to tell Sally what he just saw. Then Sally runs off to tell Lady Victoria. So by the end of the night you can bet that everyone in Halloween town will think that Owen and Abby are dating. Oh great what else can go wrong.

There is ch 3. I hope you like it and please do review but be nice to me.

Ch 4 is coming soon. I'm trying to get this story done before I have to go back to school. I'm working on ch 14 and I think there will be 18 chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_**Abby's Gifts**_

The next morning Abby wakes up and checks her phone. Nothing from Sara_ I guess that's a good_ thing she thinks to herself. She gets out of bed and takes her journal out to write in. _To keep from getting in trouble with my dad Owen kissed me last night. Not sure what I should make of it. Not even sure why he thought that it would be the best way to keep me out of trouble because now it might be the cause of more issues that I would have to deal with._

"Could I have really enjoyed that kiss?" Then a meow came from Abby's feet. "Midnight there you are you silly girl. Where have you been I haven't seen you a few days?" Abby sat there with her kitty on her lap and looks out her window. She can see all of Halloween town from it. Even where the woods started and she stops to think that she had never been there but her dad said that she couldn't go any way near that place. Her dad never told her why. Just then there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Yea?"

"Abby it's me honey can I come in?"

"Yea mom just a sec." Abby put her journal away. "Come in."

"Glad to see you up."

"Yea well I do have training today don't I?"

"Yes dear you do but I wanted to talk to you first."

"Sure mom what's up?"

"So you dad told me what happen last night. Do you care to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"You and Owen dating."

"Oh mom we are not dating. Owen and I are just friends."

"Abby friends don't sneak off to make out."

"Mom it wasn't like that all. We just want to get some air and we were talking about how we both have never been kiss so we thought that we are friends that we could give one another each other's first kiss. That's all that happen."

"Is that all that happen? Are you sure there isn't more there in the friendship?"

"Yes mom like I said Owen and I are just friends."

Sally looks at her daughter "Ok honey if you say that you and Owen are just friends then I believe you."

"I have to get ready I don't want to be late mom."

"Ok Abby I will see you downstairs in a few."

Sally then walks out of Abby's room and Midnight meows while looking up at Abby.

"Not you too Midnight.'

Abby garbs some books and paper and puts them into her bag. She garbs her phone and iPod and went downstairs. She went out the back so she didn't have to see her dad. She wants to get to Owen's as fast as she can with any one seeing her. Abby looks at her play lists and tries to find something to listen to. She finds something good and starts to pick up her speed to Owen's. Before she knows it she just about to Owen's front yard when she thinks she sees something run under the porch. Thinking it was just a dog and nothing more she walks up to the door and it fly's open and Owen is standing there.

"You know your dad has a big mouth?"

"And this is something new you're telling me?"

"I'm not sure if kissing you was the best thing for me to do last night?"

"Hey you helped my out."

"I took me hours to tell my parents we are just friends."

"Oh really cause it only took me like 10 minutes."

They both laugh while walking into the house. They walk in the house and hear his mom say that it was found and Jack would be happy.

"What did you find mom?"

"Owen I didn't see you and Abby standing there."

"Sorry we just came from outside."

"Well then head up to the study and I will be there in a minute."

Abby and Owen are on their way to the study when Abby asks Owen if his mom found the book.

"So I'm guessing she found the book."

"I guess so because she seemed really happy when I got up this morning."

"That's one thing less to worry about."

Abby and Owen walk into the study and Abby sets her bag on the floor. She then walks over to the bookcase. She starts to look for anything on the history of the town what Owen's mom walks in.

"Looking for something?"

"Lady Victoria do you have any books on the history of Halloween town?" 

"I do have a few. Would you like them?"

"If you don't mind I like to read up on the town. I give them back has soon has I'm done with them."

Lady Victoria walks over to the bookcase and pulls down four books. "Here you go Abby. There is a lot of information in these books. Any question you may have I bet you will find the answer to them in these books."

"Thank you Lady Victoria." Abby takes the books and puts them into her bag. "Could we study outside to day?" 

"I'm sure we can it is a very lovely day out."

The three walk downstairs and out to the patio in the back yard.

"Ok Abby I think the best place to start today is working on a little fire power. What do you say?"

"Sure I guess but I have good control on that power."

"Abby you may think you have control over fire but you may want to ask my rose bushes."

Abby looks over at the roses. "Well they look like they're making a come back."

"Let us continue work on you pumpkin fire power. Every ruler of Halloween has had this gift."

"Yes Lady Victoria."

"Clear your mind and think about fire. Feel it all around you and see it all around you."

Abby does has she told. See can feel the warmth fire brings. She can feel it in the palm of her hands. She calls upon fire in her mind. Fire answers the call. Abby can feel the fire element around her has it swims around her body.

"I can feel it. It's here with me."

"Ok if you feel like your in control I want you to extend your arm out and then take your hand and open your palm." Lady Victoria could see fire in Abby's hand. "Now Abby I want you to throw fire over across the yard."

Abby held her hand out and in her mind she ask fire to come though her and out her hand. With that a great fire ball comes flying out of her hand and across the yard hitting the back fence which blows it up. Abby then opens her eyes

"OMG I did it!"

"Yeah Abby!" Owen cries out.

"Yes Abby you did very well on that try. I think that I should stop having you using your powers in my back yard."

"Yea sorry about the fence."

"It's ok Abby. I think we should stop for a minute. I just remember I have to do something. Take about a half hour and I'll be back."

"Sounds good to me." Both Abby and Owen said at once.

"But Abby I do want you to study so those books I give you I want you to start reading them."

"Ok that sounds good to me."

Owen's mom leaves. Abby and Owen sit on the patio and Abby garbs a book.

"What one are you going to read first?"

"I want to know more about my family's history."

"Why don't you just ask your dad?"

"I have but I don't think he tells me very thing I want to know. I want to know about my great grandma. I want to know what she was like and what powers she had."

"Why do you want to know about her?"

"My dad said that I could be like my grandma. I want to know what she did and her powers."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the human world does it."

"What do you mean Owen?"

"Well I know why you go into that world and I know that you hate the fact of being queen."

"I feel like I don't belong here and you know that."

"So you think you belong in the human world. Come on Abby what human can have fire in their hands without getting hurt. Face the facts you belong here not there."

"You'll still coming with me this weekend to visit Sara though."

"Like I have a choice."

Abby smiles at her friend and goes back to reading her book and Owen starts to draw in his book. With Abby and Owen out in back Lady Victoria phones Jack.

"My Lord it me."

"Hello Lady Victoria what can I do for you?"

"It's Abby my Lord."

"Oh no what did she do now? Did she show up today?"

"Yes my Lord she did but she not in trouble with me. I just have to talk to you about her."

"I have a moment."

"My Lord I need to have a word with you about Abby's powers."

"Is there something wrong with Abby?"

"No my Lord but I can feel a very great power with in her. It almost scares me and with out some really good training she might lose control of her powers and I'm not sure what will happen if she can't control her powers."

"My Lady you are the best teacher she can have. Your family has been teaching witches and warlock for many, many years. Your father was my teacher and I turned out great."

"I think it would help if I knew more about Abby's great grandmother. If I knew what she had it would help me with Abby. It's just that when Abby uses her pumpkin fire there is much force behind it. She can really toss fire balls at great speed and distance."

Jack rubs his finger under his chin. "My mother told me stories about her. I think I might have a book of my mother's that belong to my grandmother around here." Jack walks over to his bookcase and runs his boney finger along the shelves. "Here it is. If you like I'll stop by your house and drop it off but Abby can't see this book."

"Of course my Lord but at some point and time Abby going to need to know the truth about things.'

"Victoria I'm not going to go over with this you again.

"Jack I'm telling you this has a friend she going to find out and you should be the one to tell her."

"The past is the past and that's it. I'm looking out for the best for Abby."

"If you say so Jack."

"Now that's the last time I want to hear about this from you. I'll see you tonight when I drop by."

Jack hangs up the phone and goes back to work. Victoria walks about out to the yard to rejoin the kids. None of he them know that they were being watched. Barrel get back to the hide out and can't wait to tell Shock what he has found out. Shock is alone in the study room when Barrel gets home. He finds her sitting and looking a photo book.

"What's that?"

"Barrel oh I didn't hear you come in." Shock hides the book under some other books.

"Sorry if I scared you Shock."

"What news do you have for me?"

"Good and Bad news."

"Ok what's the good news?"

"The good news is that Jack does have a kid. A girl named Abby."

"That's good to hear but what is the bad news?"

"She is very much like Jack. She has the power of fire."

"That news isn't too bad. I can look around in the books I have here to see what we could be dealing with. In the mean time I want you to start looking for another heart for me."

Barrel smiles "Yes I can do that."

"Don't been seen and only be gone for a few hours."

Barrel goes to run out the door when he stops and turns back to Shock "Oh I might have way to get to Abby."

"Oh you have a plan that's great can't wait to hear this."

"She's comes in and out of the human world all the time and she wants to find away to live there. She doesn't want to become queen and the funny thing is she even looks human."

"You can be every helpful at times Barrel. I can and will use this info."

Shock sends Barrel on his way. She can't wait to put her plan to work. First things first find out how Abby came to be then use that. Shock takes the photo book back out and looks at it. There are pictures of her and Lock and Barrel when they were with Oogie _I will have that happiness again._ Shock thinks to herself and forms a plan.

**So there is ch 4 and ch 5 will be up soon. The pumpkin fire is from the Game if anyone has played the game before. I'm working on ch 16 and there should be 18 chapters all together. So has soon has I can go back over each chapter I will post more to the story. I would like reviews but be nice Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_**Trio Talk**_

Abby walks home and all she can think about is same info she found in her books. She wants to clear her mind so when she gets home she sits her things down and walks into the music room. Many times when she needs a brake she will go to the music room and play on the organ. She loved the old stuff. Most of all she liked to play Bach. Her very favorite from Bach was little fugue in G minor. Abby starts playing her favorite song she didn't know that her father was watching her.

Sally walks up to Jack who is standing in the door way of the music room. "What are you doing?'

"Listening to Abby play I love to hear her play."

"You told me on the phone that Lady Victoria is worried about Abby."

Jack closed the doors to the room. "She worried about what powers Abby has. She just wants to know what she dealing with."

"Should we be worried?"

"No I'm sure things will work out. Oh that book was found and I want you to go over to Lady Victoria house's and see if you can get any premonitions off the book."

"She found it?"

"Yea but we don't know if someone took it and then return it."

"I can try Jack but you know that my premonitions don't always work when I need them too."

"We can try."

They leave Abby playing at the house and went off to Lady Victoria's house. On the way they talk about just what could be happening to Abby.

"Why is Lady Victoria so worried about Abby and your family line?"

"Lady Victoria told me that the power of fire is great in Abby and she thinks that Abby could have some old powers in her like my great grandmother did."

"Jack what kind of powers are we talking about?"

"Grandma Rose was a very powerful witch and did have the power over the elements but there was one she was just learning to use that came late to her in life. If didn't have that power all those years ago I don't know what would be of Halloween town."

"So you're telling me that Abby could have the powers of Grandma Rose."

"She could and Abby just could be the next great witch of all time."

"Jack why did your grandmother need so much power?"

"At the end she had to send a very bad witch to hell and the only way to do that was to open the earth."

"What happen afterwards?"

"It took so much power for Rose that she was out for a few days."

"Jack how did she die?"

"I wasn't even born yet so I don't know."

"Didn't your parents tell you?"

"No they didn't. I don't want to talk about this any more."

Jack looks away from Sally and keeps on walking. Sally can't believe that Jack won't tell her. They talk about everything but lately Jack has been acting funny. They get to Lady Victoria's front door. Jack goes to knock on the door when Owen opens the door.

Owen's back is to Jack and Sally "Ok mom I'm going to meet…"

"Owen?"

Owen looks up at Jack "Oh I'm sorry my Lords. Mom King Jack and Queen Sally are here."

"My Lords please come in"

"Thank you Lady Victoria. We would like to try something out."

"Owen run off now please."

"Yes mother." Owen was out the door and heading to meet up with Abby.

"Lady Victoria I need you to bring me the book please."

"Yes my Lord but why?"

"I want to see if Sally can get a premonition off it so we can get down to the bottom of who took it."

Lady Victoria gives the book to Sally "Here my Queen."

Sally takes the book from Victoria and then looks at Jack. "Jack I don't know if I can do this. You know that my premonitions have never worked when I want them too."

"Sally I believe in you and I know you can do this."

Sally sees the hope in Jacks eyes. "I'll try Jack for you I will try."

Sally wanted nothing else to make Jack happy and get a premonition off the book. She closes her eye and focuses on the book. Then she felt it the shocking the feeling she get when she is having a premonition. She saw darkness and pain. She could make out voice and a fuzz image of someone. It was female and full of evil. Then it hit her with great force the book fly's out of Sally hands and Sally hit the ground and was out cold.

"Sally can you hear me?"

Sally awoke with Jack and Victoria over her. "What….what happen?"

"First are you ok?"

"Yea I think so Jack but what happen?'

"I think you got a premonition but something happen because it knock you out."

"I think I was getting to close to the truth and something didn't want me to see something."

"Did you see any thing?"

"Yea and it's not good. I felt great darkness and there was a young woman but I could make any of her out."

"My Lord do you think it was an old image from the past?"

"Sally is there any thing about the woman that you can make out?"

"She young that's all I can tell."

"Sally you rest for a bit and I will take you home. Lady Victoria a word with you."

Sally lies resting on the couch while Jack and Victoria step out of the room and head up to Victoria office.

"My Lord what do you make of Queen Sally's premonition?"

"I do think that there is something I need to check out. Can you take Sally home and tell her I went to my office."

"Where will you really be Jack?"

"First are sure the tracking spell you put on those three worked?"

"I would know if they came any where around here but my Lord you really think one of them took the book after all these years."

"I have to know for sure. I'm going to head out here."

"Jack you can't what if they see you?"

"I'm the pumpkin king I'll be fine."

"I will take Sally home and stay with her until you return."

"I won't be long and I make sure they don't see me."

Jack takes off to the darkness part of the woods. Victoria takes Sally home and tells her that Jack will be right back he is just running to the office to get something. Sally doesn't believe her but plays along. Mean while at Abby's house Owen has showed up. Abby want to go to the human world today and is trying to talk Owen into it.

"Come on Owen don't be a baby."

"Abby we all most got caught last time and your adventure always gets me into trouble."

"Look Sara been asking for me to come. She is sill upset about that girl."

"The one the cops found and she was missing her heart."

"Yea and I guess a few days ago they found a homeless man who has been died for some time and his heart was missing."

"Abby why do human do things like take girls and cut out hearts?"

"Human can have darkness in them just like people here in Halloween town."

"Abby darkness had been gone from Halloween town for years. Do you think that it left here and went into the human world?"

"I don't know Owen. I know so little about Halloween town or it's past. What I do know is that human can be just has evil has Oogie was."

"Ok I'll go but if I get caught this is all on you."

"Yea yea Owen what ever let just go. I'll tell Sara to meet us in the grave yard."

Abby and Owen are gone before Sally and Victoria get back. Victoria helps Sally into the house and takes her into the sitting room. She bring her a cup of tea and Sally starts to question her about Jack.'

"Thanks Victoria."

"You welcome my Queen. I told Jack I would stay until he got back."

"I thought he was just making a run to the office. He shouldn't be gone more then a half hour. So I'm sure you can go if there is nothing you wish to tell me."

"Sorry Sally but…I just…can't"

"Can't or Jack give you an order not to?"

"Sally you are my friend just has Jack is. I told him I watch you until he got back. He really had to check on something but wasn't going to take long and he wanted me to stay with you until he got back."

"Victoria you known Jack longer then me so I'll trust you that you are keeping something from me for a reason."

Victoria and Sally wait for Jack to return. Mean while Abby and Owen are off to the human world behind the backs of their parents. Jack has come upon the hide out of the Trio. Jack is hiding in some full brushes. He can see the hide's door. He then hears the sound of someone running very fast. He can't make out who it is. The last time he saw any of the three they were eight. Funny to think that eight year olds were so evil but a lot of that was Oogie's doing. He had to get closer. He took a look around and saw some more brushes he could hide in and they are about 10 feet from the house.

The door flies open and Barrel come flying up the stairs to report to Shock of what he has found out.

"Shock were you I have something to tell you."

"I'm here Barrel in the study."

"What you are doing?"

" Noting. Now what do you have for me?"

"I'm not having any luck. There are human cops all over the place."

"They must have found the girl you killed. Ok I need you to go back you're a shape shifter use you power to blend in with the humans."

"I knew that."

"Of course you did not get back to work."

Jack sees or heard none of this because he couldn't get that close to the house but he can feel that they are up to something. He then sees someone leave and then hears someone yell out a top floor window.

"Remember Barrel don't get caught and remember want I need."

"Yea Shock I know, I know."

Jack thinks to himself. _So that is Barrel down here and Shock yelling at him from the window. So where is Lock? What is Shock sending Barrel to do? I have to get closer. _Jack moves closer then he should. Where he is hiding now doesn't have much cover. He can see Lock in a lower window and sees Shock just entering the room. He can make out their voices and some of their words.

"His he gone?''

"Yea he off to….did you hear something outside?"

"No."

"I feel like I'm being watched."

"Well I'm looking at you."

"Not you dumb ass. I feel that there is something out there."

He can hear Stock about the feeling of being watch. He feels the best thing for now is to take off and get back to town. He feels like he should follow Barrel on his way back to see where he is going.

Stock looks out the window. 'I guess there nothing there."

"Worried about nothing."

"So Jack does have a kid and she not has powerful has her father."

"Great so kidnapping her should be a breeze."

"Yea but with out Jack seeing us or knowing we are in town."

"Well now you have removed that spell that bitch put on us we can get into town easy."

"Her power is great but mine is better."

"Well it did take five years to undone the spell."

"I had to find a way into the old hide out and get the books I need."

"So now what?"

"I have a plan on how you're going to kidnap Jack's girl."

"Shock why is it up to me to kidnap the girl?"

"Cause the plan I have I feel you're best for the job Lock."

Lock and Shock do their planning. Jack follows Barrel to the grave yard of Halloween town. _What could he be doing here? What could be here what Shock needs? _Then Barrel opens the doors to the mausoleum. _What is he doing in there? That goes in to the human world. He doesn't have the power to go in between worlds like that. _Jack runs back home he must meet with Victoria and they have to start planning to take them down before what ever their doing happens.

**Ok there is ch 5 and ch 6 will be up soon. Chapters 6-15 are done and I'm working on ch 16. I'm trying to go back over the done chapters so I can get them up. I don't really like ch 5 that much I'm trying to fill some blanks in. Sorry if I have any errors little on the tired side. I have a month before I go back to school so I hope to have this done. I would like reviews but be nice. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_**Caught **_

Abby wakes up in a great mood this morning because today she was going to get to see Sara again. Abby hasn't seen Sara for about a month now. With everything that has been going on in Halloween Town she hadn't gotten the chance to sneak off. Today her dad and some other members of town are going to be in a meeting so this was the prefect time to run off for the day. Abby packed her bag the night before and Owen was meeting her at the town grave yard. When Abby gets there she can see that Owen is already waiting for her. He hates doing this but Abby is his best friend.

"Let's get going Owen. Sara is waiting for us and she hates waiting."

"Yea, yea Abby she tells me every time."

Abby opens the door to the mausoleum. This is how she and Owen get to the human world. There on the other side into the human Abby could see Sara waiting for them. Abby loves being here in the human world and was happy the whole day she could be here.

"Sara!"

"Abby it's about time."

The two friends give each other a big hug and Sara gives Abby a bag. In the bag there is some make up. Abby's skin is a soft pale blue like Sally's skin. Most of the time she wears long shelves shirts to cover her arms but she puts make up on her hands and face. Owen wears a hoodie and try's he best not to open his mouth to wide so his fangs don't show.

"I hate that I have to wait in this grave yard for you. It creeps me out."

"It's not that bad Sara. It's not like you have to wait no more then a few minutes."

"Abby you're from Halloween town you play in grave yards all the time."

"It's still not that bad." Abby said has she finished up putting her make up on. "See Owen I can pass for human."

"You better hope you remember to wipe that off before we go back or your dad will freak out like he did the last time he saw you like that."

"Yea...Yea Owen I know."

"So what did you guys want to do?"

"I'm up for anything Sara because no matter what Abby is just going to drag me along."

"Well lets had back to my house and then we can talk about it because I want out of this grave yard."

Abby and Owen just laugh and start to follow Sara out of the grave yard. Then Abby stops and looks around.

"Is everything ok Abby?'

Abby looks around and then turn to Owen "I'm not sure I got a feeling that someone was watch us." She looks around and around." I guess I'm just feeling things. Ok let get going because I don't went to waste any time today."

The three walk away and off to Sara's. Little did Abby know she was right and someone was watching her. Barrel had come thought right before Abby did. He hided just in time before Abby could scent him but lucky for him she didn't see him. He wanted to follow her but knew that Shock sent him there to find a heart she need for her spell. The news he has of Abby being in the human world and having a friend would be great news for Shock to have. Barrel ran off to find want he needed.

At Sara's house the three are sitting out in the back yard coming up with ideas on what to do.

"Any news on the humans that were killed?"

"No the cops have no leads."

"How is the family of that girl you went to school with?"

"Ok for what's happen. I don't want to talk about it any more. It creeps me out that there is someone out there killing people then taking their hearts. So Abby how long do you think you can stay today?"

"I can stay for the whole day today."

"That's great. I haven't seen you in over a month."

"Yea it is getting harder for me to run off." Abby then looks around to see what time of the year it is in the human world. "So Sara what time of the year is it here?"

"Let's see it's about 5 weeks until winter. So in holiday terms Christmas is almost here. It's my 2nd favor holiday after Halloween of course. I remember a few years before I was born my dad told me that there was almost no Christmas."

"Really that is odd because that is around the some time my holiday found out about other holidays."

"Yea that really odd. Any ways what do you want do?"

They talk about going to a park that wasn't to far from Sara's house. It's a nice day out even though Sara thought the park was boring but knew that Abby likes all the colors in the park. Even though winter is coming up where Sara lives it stays nice all year around. Abby loves going to look at the flowers and the green grass. She told Sara that they could go to the mall later that afternoon. The three get to the park and Abby wants to go down to where the pond is. They start to walk down to the pond where there was a pavilion down there. Only bad this is that Sara step sister and her friends liked to smoke down there. Sara was hoping that she wouldn't and just her luck they were not down there. The three walk into the pavilion and take a seat.

"I'm so happy that Jess isn't here today."

"Why is she always a bitch to you?"

"I don't know Abby. I guess step sisters are that way."

"So what the story with her again?"

"My dad married her mom a few years ago. We never got along and she only a year older then me."

"Is she hot?"

"Omg Owen really?"

"Sorry Abby just being a guy."

"It's ok Abby its kind of funny to hear Owen say that."

The three friends are laughing so hard that they didn't see that Jessica and her friends are walking down the hill. Sara sees them and stops. "Shit here she comes we better go."

"Wait why?"

"Abby we should just go I don't want to get into it with her."

But it was too late for them to leave. Jess and her friends walk into the pavilion. She had four friends with her and had them block the way out of the pavilion.

"Jessica I'm not in the mood."

"I don't give a flying fuck. Now why are you and your loser friends doing here?"

"The park is open to everyone Jess no matter what you seem to think."

"I thought I told you that you aren't allowed to leave the house today until you got my chores done."

"Your mom caught me and told me to stop and that you had to do them."

Jessica then tosses her cigarette at Sara's feet. "Well I don't fucking care what my mom told you I'm telling you get your ass home and clean my room."

"Fuck you Jess you don't scare me."

"Want to bet?" Jess walks up to Sara and grabs her shirt and pulls Sara to her. "I bet a black eye will remind you of your place."

Abby just couldn't stand by and let Sara get hit but she didn't know how to stop her. She just stood there with eyes closed. Then she could feel it. She hears one of Jess's friends tell her that her shoe is on fire. Jess drops Sara and starts stamping her foot trying to put the fire out. Abby opens her eyes _I think I did that _knowing that she can't cause harm to a human Abby thought that pushing Jess into the pond would put out the fire but something else happen. Abby thought about it and it happen. A gust of wind comes flowing into the pavilion and sends Jess flying over the rail of the pavilion and into the pond. Jess's friends went running to the edge of the pond to get her out. She starts to yell at them for laughing at her. She then starts yelling at Sara now.

"You bitch wait until your father hears what you did to me."

"Oh that you were smoking and caught your shoe on fire yea I'm sure I'm not going to be the one in trouble."

With that Jess and her friends went running off. Sara turns to Abby. "Did you do that?"

"I might have."

"Was that your pumpkin fire?"

"Well I just can't let her hit you. So I just closed my eyes and before I knew it her shoe was on fire. Hey it worked didn't it?"

"Hey but I don't think she will be picking on me any time soon. That was cool how you made her fall into the pond."

"I'm not sure if Abby was the one who did that Sara."

"What do you mean Owen?"

"Well Abby's power is fire not wind."

"Yea Owen is right. Remember the gust of wind that came through here? I couldn't have done that."

"Well it was cool any way."

The three left for the mall. Abby wanted to put what happen out of her mind. One of the major rules of Halloween is not to cause any harm to humans and she just sat one on fire. Even though it was for a good reason but that wind still bugs her. _Where did that come from? _The rest of the day Abby enjoyed her time with Sara. Abby love checking out the stores in the mall and even got some cool things for her room. Before she knew it, it was time to go. The three left the mall and ahead to the grave yard. It was just about sunset and she was sure that her dad would be coming home soon.

"So thinks again for early today."

"Glad I could help."

"When can you make it back?"

"I don't know but I can try in a few weeks. I'll text you when I think I have a window."

"That sucks you can't stay for the weekend."

"That would be cool but then my dad would know I was here and come get me."

"Are you sure you can't just ask him."

"Yea I'm sure."

The two friends hug each other bye. Sara says bye to Owen and then leaves the grave yard. Abby and Owen walk the rest of the way not really saying much. Owen knows what happen today is bugging Abby but will wait for her to talk to him. Then the two of them go through the mausoleum and before they know it they are back home. Back to the dark colors and dullness of Halloween town. Abby wishes so much she could stay with Sara. She would be happier and wouldn't have to lie to her parents. She grabs a wet wipe out of her bag and wipes her make off. She and Owen then start to walk up to the gate when she hears her name. She stops in her tracks and she knows who that is. All the times she went between the two worlds she never had gotten caught in the act. But now it was all over that voice is her father's. Even though it sounds like he was at the end of the grave yard he would have seen her come out of the mausoleum. She looks at Owen and he is standing there like he has seen a ghost. He has fear in his eyes. The Pumpkin King wasn't that far away and there was no running away.

"Abbigail Rose Skellington"

Shit the full name yep she saw me "Oh hey there dad Owen and I where just taking a walk and…"

Jack cuts her off. "Abby stop lying I saw you."

"Saw me do what?"

"That is it Abby I'm sick of your lying all the time."

Abby didn't know what to say." I'm sorry…"

Jack didn't know what to do with her. He is so angry at Abby that in the middle of Abby trying to tell him why she is sorry he snaps Abby across the face. Abby just freezes there with her hand covering the spot on her face where her father's hand print is now. Her father has never done that and she can't believe it and right in front of Owen. The anger grows in Abby and want happen next she can't stop if from coming. _How dare him!_

**Ok there is ch 6 sorry I had to write the chapter over again. I think that Sunday I will post ch 7 and ch 8. I want to get ch 7 and ch 8 up because some things start to happen and I think that is where the story starts to pick up. I'm still working on ch 16. I have 3 weeks before I go back to school. I'm getting ready to end this story but not sure how it's going to happen. I have two more chapters to write after ch 16. I'm trying to go back and go over chapters that are done so I can get them posted. I would like reviews : )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_**Truth in the Woods**_

Abby could feel it like she did before her hands are getting warm. Her face burns still from the slap. She wants to yell at him. Tell him that she hates him. She hates Halloween and wants to live in the human world. She wants to yell at him so bad but words didn't leave her mouth. The wind picks up and leaves on the ground started to blow around in a circle. The wind starts to get warm and pick up speed. Before she knew it a gust of wind went flying at Jack knocking him off his feet. Abby's breathing picks up and her eyes are glowing bight orange. Owen garbs her by the arm.

"Abby stops he's your father."

She just knocks Owen's hand away and turns to him. "I don't care!" Turn she turns back to Jack who still is on the ground. "I don't want to be queen! I hate this world and this town and most of all I hate you!"

Abby then runs off into the woods at are just off to the left of the grave yard. Owen goes to run after her but Jack caught him by the pant leg.

"I think we better let her cool off. I need to take you home and I'm going to have to tell you mom about this."

Owen just stood there looking at the woods and wants to run after her but knew that Jack was right "Yes Sir."

After Jack had taken Owen home he went back at the Manor. Jack goes up to his study and pours himself a drink. He can't believe what has just happen. He never taught he would raise his hand to Abby. Sally doesn't even know what has happen with Abby or that the three might be up to something. He hasn't seen her yet. When he was at Owen's he told Victoria to meet him at the Manor in an hour. He has to talk to Victoria but first he needs to deal with what just happen to Sally.

"What I'm I going to do?"

"Jack what's wrong? What are you going to do?"

Jack smiles at Sally he is happy to see that she doing better. He also hates having to lie to her. Sometimes it's what best for her. He'll tell her about Abby but not of the Trio. It would only worry her that Abby has ran off and that the Trio might be up to something.

"Abby and I had a fight about an hour ago. I caught her coming back from being in the human world again."

"Jack tell me what happen?"

"Sally I didn't something that I'm not proud of." He looks up at Sally and sighs. "I was so anger with Abby that I slapped her. I'm tried of her lying to me all the time"

"Jack I'm not up set with you. To a point I can understand what Abby is going through but I don't ever want to hear that you hit Abby again"

"She ran off into the woods but I'm not done telling you want happen."

"There is more?"

"Yes. Abby was so mad at me she told me that she hated me and this town."

"Jack I'm sure she didn't mean that. She's just up set and when she cools down and comes home we all will set down and talk about this."

"I'm not sure if she wants to. She is so mad at me that I think she tossed wind at me but I'm not sure what it was. It did knock me down to the ground and her eyes."

"She used her powers on you?"

"Yea but it was out of anger. She was so angry Sally. I could see it in her eyes. I think she really hates me."

Sally went to her husband and put her arms around him. Sally told him that it would all work out. They would just wait for Abby to get home and work all this out. Jack felt better with Sally's arms around him. But he still wanted his little girl home to hold her and tell her he was sorry but would she listen to him.

Meanwhile in the woods Abby found a clearing to rest. She was out of breath and crying her eyes out. She was so mad at him. How dare he do that to her but she didn't mean to hurt him. Did I_ really use my powers on my dad?_ She sat there thinking to herself when she heard someone walk up behind her.

"Who's there?'

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you but I heard you crying and I wanted to see if you are ok."

Abby wipes the tears from her eyes. "Yes I'm fine. I'm just upset and want to be alone."

"Are you Jack's daughter?'

"Yes I'm Abby. Who are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry princess." The man pulls the hoodie off his head. "My name is Lock."

"Lock? I don't think I know who are."

"I knew your father and I was apart of Halloween town before your father exile my friends and I."

"He exiled you? What did you do?"

"My friends and I did only want Jack asked of us and then we got blamed. He when sent us to exile for his crime."

"What are you talking about?"

"He never told you about his crime on the Holiday world?"

"No I'm sorry but I have no clue want you're talking about."

"Follow me and I will show you. We are not that far away from something I think you should see."

Abby follows Lock deeper into the forest. They don't walk more then 20 minutes until Abby can see some big oak trees all facing one another and in a circle.

"Well here we are."

"What is this place?"

"Walk into the circle and see for yourself."

Abby walks into the circle of tree. Each tree has a door on it. "Where do these doors go to?"

"The other holidays."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"To tell you a story about your father that I think you should know. Lock walks over to the Christmas door. "The story beings with this door."

"The one with a tree on it is the Christmas door is it not?"

Lock shakes his head. "Your father found this place many years ago. He went thought this door and found the Christmas world. He like it some much he wanted to take over it. So he sent me and my friend to this world behind the door to kidnap the ruler of it. He then had us hold him against his will so Jack could take over Christmas."

Abby then remembers Sara saying something about there almost not being a Christmas one year. _Could what Lock be telling her the truth? _

"Jack did take over Christmas but then the humans shot him out of the sky. He then fell down to the Earth and thought to be died. He wasn't dead just out of it but then he awoke he ran back here to save Christmas by saving the ruler."

"Where was the ruler at?"

"Oogie Boogie had him."

"Why was he there?"

"My friends and I took him there and Jack knew it. When everything was done and back in place people were looking at someone to take the fall. Jack framed and kicked us out of Halloween town. We move into the far woods of town and have been there for 18 years now."

Abby didn't know if she should believe what the man was saying about her dad. "So my dad did that and you and your friends got the blame?"

"Yea, I can't believe this is the first time you have heard this story.'

Abby face turned red "It's not my fault. He keeps everything from me!"

"Even how you came to be?'

"What do you mean about that?"

"I think you should ask your grandfather he will tell you. Lock then takes a paper out of his pocket. "Here you can use this to find me."

Abby takes the paper "Why would I need to find you?"

"Trust me you will want to after you learn the truth about everything."

Lock then takes off into the woods. Abby puts the paper into her pocket. _What was he talking about? What does my grandfather know? Why does everyone keep things from me? I have to know!_ Abby then takes off to her grandpa's house. He will tell her what she needs to know he always does. Abby gets to her grandpa's house and walk right in because she already know that the Doc is in. She walks up to grandpa's study. She goes to knock on the door when her grandpa calls her name.

"Abby I know it is you dear come in"

"Hi grandpa." She walks over and gives him a hug. She then sits on the floor in front of him. "Grandpa I have always come to you when I needed answers. I have some really important questions grandpa and I know you are the only one that can answer them."

"Your trust in me is very strong Abby and that is why I will answer you questions."

"I learned something to day I need to know if it is true or not."

"What have you learned?"

"Did my father seal a holiday?"

"Yes he did many years ago before you are born."

Abby had no idea that he would tell her the truth but why now and this next question was going to be harder then the first one. "How was I born?"

That question caught him off guard. He didn't know what to say. He just look down at Abby and then up again. He took a deep breath and said "I made you."

Abby is shock to hear him say that _what does he mean he made me?_

**Like I said ch 7 and ch 8 I'm posting on the same day. So go read ch 8 now yay!**

**Still working on ch 16 and I would like to get ch 9-11 up this week so we will see what happens. I hope everyone who reads the story is enjoying it so I would like to see some reviews. Want to say thanks to my first person who left me a review Thanks : )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_**Web of Lies**_

Abby eyes were wide open what did he mean he made me. _What is he talking about? Who am I and what am I?_ Before Abby could open her mouth again to talk the Doc starts to answers Abby questions.

"Abby what I mean is that with the help of Jack and Sally I was able to make you."

"I don't understand what you mean."

"I'm not sure if I should be telling you this Abby but here it goes and I don't want to give you a history lesson of Halloween Town. Along ago when you're great Grandma Rose came to this world with her friends at the time Lily and Mabel they were witches and came here to live with out the humans finding them out."

"Yea I know that grandpa. That's how Halloween came to be a place for witches, vampires, werewolves, and other monsters of the night to live without humans hunting them all the time."

"Can I finish?"

"Oh sorry grandpa."

Long story short Mabel turned evil and killed Rose's husband Charles. Well I was just starting to work with science and Rose asked me to help to bring Charles back to life. It worked but something happen that day and every child born to the Skellington family was the undead and the form of a skeleton."

"I don't see how the undead can have babies' grandpa."

"Some of the citizens can have children on their own but ones who can't well that is were I come in."

"Not really thinking that's were babies came from but ok. So let me see if I get this my parents are the undead and must be people in this town who can't have kids so they came to you for help."

"Yes so using science and some magic on the side I was able to make you Abby. Though unlike the children I've made in the pass you were born living."

"What do you mean living everything in the town is dead."

"I didn't know what it meant until now. I'm starting to think it has something to do with your late grandma Rose. Your grandma was the last living Skellington well until you came along.

"That's why I look human because I am human."

"No Abby you are very far from human. You may look human and be living but you're not human Abby. You are still a Skellington and the next ruler of this town."

"Grandpa I thank you for everything you have told me but now I must go and think."

"I understand dear and please know me and your parents never meant to hurt you by keeping the truth from you."

"I understand." Abby walks out the room and out of the house. She is so lost on the info she found out to day. She did want to know how she came to be but always put it in the back of her mind. She sneaks up into her room without her parents knowing she was there. She took out the map that Lock had given her. She feels like she needs to see him again and talk to him more. He knew so much about the past and she wants to know more. She grabs her bag and starts to put a few things into it. She sends Owen a text saying she is ok and needs some time alone. She turns her phone off and then puts her phone on the table next to her bed. She didn't what them to find her not right now. _I need time to myself and time with him._ She then sneaks downstairs and all most to the front door when she hard that voice again.

"Abby?"

She didn't want to look at him right now so she starts to walk again

"Abby wait we need to talk."

"Talk. Funny every time I wanted to talk you never wanted to answer me."

"Abby I'm not sure what you mean I have always talked to you."

"Yea but never answered any of my questions that I have been asking for years."

"Abby I have always answered you."

"No you haven't. Every time I ask about Halloween, where it came from, who was my grandmother, why I looked so human compare to everyone else in town. Those questions dad the ones that mean so much to me. Shit you want me to be queen and I know so fucking little about this damn town because you won't tell me any thing. You keep me locked up from everyone one in town. Shit I only get to see the towns' people on Halloween. You hide everything from me even the truth!"

"First of all I'm your father so watch the mouth. Abby I don't know what things you think I'm hiding from you but I'm not hiding anything and you are right I should tell you more about the town and Halloween and I shouldn't keep you from everyone in town."

"Really you are going to stand there and tell me everything and not hide one thing."

"I will."

"Even how 18 years ago you stole another holiday!"

Jack was in shock he never wanted Abby to know that and how did she find out. "Abby I'm not sure what you talking about."

"See I knew it more of your web of lies."

Abby turns to walk out the door and Jack yells at her to stop.

"Young lady you wait just a minute."

Abby stops and turns back and looks at Jack. "Sorry if I'm good enough for you dad so here is an idea just go ask grandpa to make you another child maybe you'll have better luck with that one!" She turns back to the door and she could still her Jack yelling at her.

The anger was building in Abby again. What happen next neither Abby nor Jack could see this coming. Jack was standing in the middle of the great hall of the Madison. Above him was a giant chandelier Abby knew what would happen if it fell on him but she didn't care just like he didn't care. Abby sent fire up on the rope of the chandelier and walks out the door. She then heard a big crash and smiles. She pulls out the map and begins to walk to the woods. Back in the mansion Jack stood just a few feet from where the chandelier a fallen. It was not in prices on the floor. Sally comes running out from the music room. She has heard everything and was afraid for Jack and Abby.

"What just happen?"

Jack looks over at Sally and he could see the fear in her eyes. "I'm not sure but I think our daughter just try to kill me."

"She won't do that Jack you are her father."

"She knows the truth and is now even more pissed off at me."

"What truth does she know?"

"The whole Christmas thing and there was something else she said to me I don't understand."

"What should we do?"

"I don't know but….."

Just then there was a knock on the door and the sound of the door opening. "Sally dear it's me. Oh my what happen here?"

"Abby happen in here."

"Jack are you ok?"

"Yes Doctor I'm fine but I think I need to have a word with you."

"I know what you are going to ask of me Jack. Yes Abby did stop by and yes I told her what happen 18 years ago but I think someone else already told her."

"Jack all this is getting out of hands. Our daughter is off the hook, there is a mess in the hall, I feel like your not telling me some and all of this is a living nightmare."

"Forget the mess we have bigger issues."

"What issues Jack what are you not telling me?"

"I think the Trio might be up to something."

"Why did you hide this from me Jack? I'm you're wife you should have told me." With that Sally leaves the room and heads upstairs.

"Great now she mad at me too." Jack walks back into his study.

Mean while Abby has followed the map to just outside the woods. She looks up at on old tree with what looks like a house in it and some pipes coming out of the house and down the tree into a cave or something. She keeps on walking to the tree house. She stops when she gets to the bird cage looking thing _I don't think so._ She thought to herself but went into anyway. It starts to move and before she knew it she was inside the house. She gets out and starts to look around but it was dark inside. She looks into her bag and found a flash light. She turns the light on and starts to look around with it and then she saw it. It looked like a face with an opening in the wall. _What could that be? Do those pipes lead up to this?_ Abby was just about to the face when she hear a voice.

"I wouldn't get that close to that thing if I where you."

Abby jumps and sees its Lock stand there. "Oh it's you."

"So princess did you find the answers you were looking for?"

"Well I found out that you are telling the truth about my dad."

"See he hides things from you."

"Yea I don't think I can trust him any more. All he does is lie to me. Do you think you could tell me more?"

"I would love to tell you any thing you want to know."

"First where are we?"

"Oh this old place. This was our hide out and the layer of Oogie. That face on the wall you were looking at was a tunnel down to his layer."

"That layer is that were my dad fought Oogie?"

"Yea it was. We even led him to it and he still out cast us."

Abby wants to ask him so much more but feasr that soon her dad would come looking for her.

"If you want Abby I can take you do our new place and show you books about the human world and answers all of your questions. Your father doesn't even know where it's at and I promise you will be safe there."

"The human world? What about it?"

"I know you love the human world and would like to live here. I can help you with that dream if you want me too?"

"I'm not sure Lock. I mean wont your friends hate me?"

"We don't hate you Abby we hate your father for what he did to us but we just want to help you because no one else will."

Abby really wants to go with him maybe she can trust him. "I guess I could go for a little bit, I shouldn't stay away from home for a few days and let my dad cool down some."

"Oh did you guys get into a fight or something?"

"You could say that. I try to get him to finally tell me the truth and he just stood there and lied to me again and again so I got mad and I think I drop the chandelier on him."

"What do you mean you drop the chandelier on him?"

Crap Abby thought to herself what should I said she didn't want him to know too much about her powers but wait every Skellington had the gift of fire so he would know that. "Well I think I might have set the rope on fire that was holding the chandelier."

Lock just smiles at her and she smiles back. He then took her out of the house and into the woods. They walked forever it seems like. She was in a part of the woods she has never been before. It was very dark and creepy. They finally came to a stop to a house in the middle of these deep dark woods. Lock starts to walk up to the door and turns to wave at Abby. She starts to walk then it hit her. _I shouldn't be here. There something wrong with the feeling of this house. _She decides that she needs to know the truth and walks into the house.

**Yay ch 7 and 8 are up now. This week I hope to get ch 16 done and ch 9-11 up. So now that Abby knows the truth about Jack what will she do and what the hell is she doing with the Trio? Can she trust Lock and what are the Trio's plans for her? Review please **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

_**Bad Feelings**_

Jack and Sally arrive at the town hall before any one else. Few minutes later Evan and Lady Victoria show up and the mayor was right been them. Jack asks Sally to make some office and to keep the mayor and Evan busy he needs to talk to Victoria. Sally does want Jack asks of her and takes Evan and the Mayor out side of Jack's office.

"Lady Victoria I need a word with you."

"Yes my Lord what can I do for you."

"Abby and I had a fight."

"Is everything ok Jack?"

"She attacked me using her powers."

"I don't follow you."

"You know about what happen when I caught her and Owen."

"Yes you think she knock you over."

"Yea but she came home and I tried to talk to her and some how or some one told her about the whole Christmas thing. She asked about it and I didn't tell her it was true but she knew. She was so angry that she made the light that hangs in the great hall coming crashing down on me."

"First of all I'm sorry about the fight you guys had but I've have told you in the past this could happen. Second I think that Abby's powers are tried to her emotions."

"What does that mean?"

"Well I think it means with Abby being living her powers are tried to her emotionally. Now that her fully powers might be coming to her I think when she gets upset her powers action on what she is feeling."

"So what do you think I should do?"

"That's up to you Jack. I think that you should let her cool down and just tell her the truth about everything and I'll work with her to controlling her powers and emotions."

"That's going to take him and we don't have that time right now. I have to deal with the Trio for now then Abby."

"Sir if Abby is out of control..."

"No the Trio first because they will do more damage then Abby will at this time."

"If you think that is best Jack but I think you should be dealing with Abby first."

"Ok then for the time being cast a spell to cut off Abby's powers."

"Wait a minute Jack are you sure about this?"

"Well if you do that then I don't have to worry about her. I can deal with the Trio and after them you can give her powers back. Then you can work with her and all will be good."

"Jack I'm not sure that is the best idea."

"You did say deal with Abby first."

"Jack there has never been a witch like Abby before I'm not so sure I can do what you are asking me to do."

"You won't do it or can't?"

"Will a little of both. If she is out there and the Trio finds her do you really want her to be with out her powers?"

"No I don't but she doesn't even know who they are and I bet she run off to the human world."

"So you don't think she even in town right now?"

"She was so upset with me that no I don't think she is."

"Do you want us to go find Abby "

"The Trio is the threat now."

"Jack I think we should be looking for Abby."

"Do you need her for the spell?"

"No I don't but..."

"Ok then just do the spell after the meeting. She'll come home in a day or two and this will all be over by then."

"I know I'm stepping out of line here Jack but you can't blame her. She is upset with you for lying to her. You wanted me to train Abby to use her powers but you should have been training her to take your place and run this town. Why did you want her training only to be focus on her powers any way?"

"I can't tell you why at this time."

"Jack I can't help you if you can't tell me."

Just then Sally steps back in. "Are you ready for us the Mayor is getting upset."

"Yes send the back in. Victoria and I can finish our talk later."

The five decide what their action should be. Victoria says she will do what Jack wants but she is not going to. _Sorry Jack but you are wrong this time_. She goes back to listening what Jack has been saying but in the back of her mind all she can do is think of Abby. Meanwhile back in the far dark woods Abby has just walked into the Trio's layer.

"Abby I like you to meet my friends. The smiling weirdo in the corner is Barrel and this lovely lady is Shock."

"So nice to meet you princess Abby."

Abby wasn't to sure if she really should be here but it was too late. "Hi there." _Boy that was really dumb_ she thought to herself.

"Abby let me show you around a bit."

"Ok Lock."

Lock goes off to show Abby around. With them out of the room Shock sends Barrel back to the human to found the heart she needs. She then decides to found away to get close to Abby after all she going to have to get her blood one way. With Abby out at the Trio's hideout and his parents meeting with Jack Owen wants to know just where Abby is. He decides to call Sara.

"I know mom said to stay here but I'm so worried about Abby. She not answering her texts and I have seen her for hours."

"You haven't hard from her scents you guys got back from seeing me how long ago was that?"

"About five hours I think."

"What happen any ways?"

"Her dad caught us and he was yelling but he seemed really mad at her. Then she got mad and kind of uses her powers on him."

"No shit."

"Yea."

"Owen if I hear from her I will let you know. I will try and see if she might have come here. You keep looking and get back to me."

"I'll see what I can do Sara. Thanks for your help."

"Talk to you later Owen Bye."

"Bye."

Owen didn't have a clue where Abby was. He had all ready been to a few of their hiding places. Owen sat up on his window set and was looking out the window and playing with his BFF bracelet Abby made out of yarn and given him. _Where are you at Abby_. Back at the Trio's house Lock is stopping that the last room of the house and knows that Abby will just love this room.

"Here is the study/library."

"What kind of books do you have in your library?"

"I kinds of books. We have spell books, history books on the holidays and the human world. We have just about any book you might want to read."

"Would it be ok if I looked around?"

"Sure why not enjoy yourself. I'm going to check on something and I'll be right back."

Abby was so happy that now she could find all the answers she was looking for. Lock went looking for Shock he found her just outside the house.

"What are you doing out here?'

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"How I'm going to kill her."

"Kill her…what are you talking about you never said anything about killing her."

"Just looking that the princess bitch pisses me off."

"Shock you said that you just need so of her blood for the spell. You never said anything about killing her. Have you gone crazy do you have any idea what the fuck will happen to us when Jack finds out you killed his daughter."

"You act like I give a flying fuck. With Oogie back and in power what will Jack do?"

"I just don't think it's a good idea that is all I'm saying."

"Lock if I didn't know any better I should say that you care about that bitch in there."

"No of course not but what I do care about is what will happen if your spell fails and then we have Jack on our asses."

"My spell will not fail and Oogie will rise by the next full moon."

Lock left Shock outside with her crazy thoughts and went back into the house. The funny thing is that he didn't want Shock to kill her but he did want Oogie back. _I know if this does go wrong Jack will kill us but why do I care about this girl, I just met her. _He wasn't sure why he cared about Abby but he didn't what her died so he had to find a way to keep that from happening. He walks in the library and sees that Abby has wasted no time looking at the books. He had only been gone like twenty minutes and she must have fifty books on the floor.

"Is there something that you're looking for?"

"Oh Lock sorry about the mess I'll get the books put away."

"Hey don't worry about it that is what Barrel is for."

"It's ok I'll get them."

"So did you find want you were looking for?"

"No but I don't really know what I'm looking for. It's just that everything was hidden from me all my life and today I found out so much and I just have questions that need answers." 

"Well I have an idea why don't you stay here until you find your answers. Your safe here and your dad can't find you."

Abby was so joyful about the books that she forgot about the bad feelings she was getting from this house. She did want to stay a read these books but she really should get back and set thing right where her dad. "I would like to but I don't think I should. My parents will be looking for me soon and you guys don't want the whole town out here looking for me."

"Abby I think after what happen today you should stay just for a few days it will give your dad time to cool off. I mean after all didn't you try killing him today."

"I didn't mean to it. I got upset and come to think of if that has never happen before."

"So will you stay just for a few days and then I will take you back into town."

Abby knew deep down she shouldn't be doing this. "Ok a few days."

Lock smiles at her. He'll find a way for Shock to get Abby's blood with out killing her just in case something does go wrong. _Shock is not going to like that idea but it's the best_. Just then Shock walks into the room and drinks.

"So did I hear we will be having a guest for the next few days?"

"Yea Lock said I should stay here for just a few days. I want sometime to look through these books."

"Oh here Abby I bought you a drink."

"Thanks" Abby grabs the cup. She drinks all of it so fast and puts the cup down. She goes over to sit down when all of a sudden she starts to feel dizzy. She almost makes it to the chair when she falls to the floor. Shock stands over Abby with a big smile on her face.

**I know that last week I told you that I would have ch 9-11 up sorry been getting ready for school. I might get ch 10 up today but have to wait and see. I will try every night to get a chapter up for the next week or so. I haven't written any more to ch 16. I want to get ch 10-15 up first then go back and write some more. I hope to start seeing some more reviews. PLZ review : )**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

_**Wrongful Doings**_

After the meeting Jack didn't feel like talking with Victoria he said they talk later. Jack and Sally went home and all Sally could think of is Abby. They get in the house and Jack heads to his study and Sally to their bedroom. Jack needs to think he is unsure what he should do. Should he go looking for Abby or stop the Trio from what ever they are doing. It just he didn't know what they are up to. He was so deep in though that he didn't her Sally entering the room.

"Jack don't you think its time you came to bed?"

Jack spins his chair around. "Oh sorry dear I didn't know what time it was."

"Jack I know that you're up mess over Abby but you do need your rest."

"Yea I'm up set about her but what I'm worried about is the Trio is up to something and I can't put my finger on it."

"Our daughter is out there some where and you're thinking about them!"

Jack never heard Sally raise her voice before. "I know Abby is out there but I also have to think about the safety of the people of this town."

"Jack I want our daughter home." Sally begins to crying.

"Don't cry my love I promise I'll bring her home first thing in the morning." Jack gives his wife and hugs and looks up to her. "Do you think I was wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Was it wrong of me to keep Abby from well everything?"

"I know why you didn't want to tell her about your past Jack but I don't know why you kept everything about Halloween from her, why you kept her from going to school with the other kids in town, and why you kept so much from her?"

"I was afraid of what she would think of me if she knew what I did. I kept her away from the other kids of the town by keeping from school and I thought the private lesson from Lady Victoria would be good for her."

"I know how Abby feels. The doctor did the something to me. He kept me locked up when all I wanted to do is see the town and feel like I was apart of this world."

"I was so upset when you told me what happen to you and here I did the same thing to Abby. I just wanted to make sure she was safe."

"Safe from what? Sally asked Jack but could tell he didn't want to answer her. "What were you trying to keep Abby safe from?"

"I know it's been 17 years but I wasn't sure of the Trio would bring him back."

"Jack Oogie is gone and can't come back. You have to know you did the right thing by killing him and exiling the Trio into the deepness and darkness of the woods."

"I have my reason for what I have done to them and Abby."

Sally shakes her head and heads out of the room. She was done talking to him for the night. This would only lead into a fight and she didn't want a fight. Jack knows he was being hard on Sally for questioning him but he did have his reasons. _I can't tell her yet but I might have to soon_. That night Jack slept in his study. The next morning Abby awakes and finds herself is a room unknown to her. She had forgotten that she was at Lock's house. She sets up in bed and rubs her eyes.

Lock then walks into the room. "Nice of you to joy us."

"Where am I?"

"My room. You pass out so I brought you up here."

"I passed out?"

"Yea not sure why maybe it was the day you were having after all you did find out all the lies your dad has been telling you."

Abby has almost forgotten about all of that. "So what time is it?"

"It's almost 11:30."

"Do you think I could get something to eat?'

"Yea let me go get you something. Stay here I don't want to get dizzy and passing out of me again. I think you should just stay and bed and rest for the day. I'll bring you some books to read and I'll check in on you."

Lock goes downstairs and into the library to garbs some books. He sits them done on a table next to the stairs. He walks into the kitchen and makes Abby something to eat. That is when Shock walks into the room.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

"What are you talking about? I'm doing what you have asked me."

"I ask you to get Abby to trust you and not for you to be her little puppy dog."

"Oh is someone jealous?"

"Of course not how could I be jealous of that brat."

"Hey keep it down do you want her to here you."

"I just want you to get close to her and her not to close to you."

"Hey just a few more days until the full moon until then I'll give her my room and I'll sleep downstairs."

"Or you can stay with me."

"I could if my room wasn't right next to yours. I don't think it would be a good idea."

"Fine have it your way." Shock storms off and Lock just rolls his eyes. He grabs what he needs and heads back upstairs. He walks back into his room and sees that Abby is out of bed. She is sitting at the window looking out over the woods.

"Hey feeling better?"

"Yea I just have a little headache that's all."

"Here some food and I got you a pop. Oh I found some books I think you should check out. They have some great history them."

"Thanks Lock."

"Well I'll leave ya be." Lock heads to the door.

"Wait."

"Yea Abby."

"I just want to say thank you for well everything you have done for me so far and I was wondering if I could stay for a few more days just until after the full moon. I think that will give my dad some time to cool down to talk to me."

"You can stay has long has you want to and I'm sure when you go home things between you and your dad will be better. For now you can have my room.'

"Are you sure?"

"Yea its ok."

Abby smiles at him as he walks out the door. Then Lock felt something he never felt before. It was all most like he was feeling bad for lying to Abby about going home. He knew that Shock was going to kill her. Why was he feeling like this? He doesn't care about this girl or does he? He wasn't even sure about letting Shock kill Abby because he feared Jack or did he feel bad for the girl. Wanting to get these feeling out of his head he heads to the liquor cabinets in the study to drink these ideas out of his head. He grabs a bottle and sits down on the chair. He then hears Shock's voice from the door way.

"There something new you getting dunk again."

"Fuck off I want to be alone."

"Really because most of the time when you get shit face you end up in my bed."

"I told you not when she is in the next room."

"Well how about down here then."

Lock does what he always does and gives into Shock it was better that way. He hopes that Abby would hear them. _Why do I care if she hears us?_ _Why do I keep thinking about her and what happens to her? _After words they both past out on the sofa in the study and some time during the night he wakes up and takes Shock into her room and he went back downstairs. The next morning he wakes up before anyone in the house. The full moon was tomorrow night and he still wants to find away to bring back Oogie with out killing Abby. He was going to have to find away to let her go with out Shock knowing he had help Abby get away. He was going to have to come up on a plan and fast. He goes up stairs to check on Abby. She is still asleep but something seems to be wrong with her breathing then he sees the cup next to the bed. He picks it up and brings it to his nose. Yea there was deadly night shade. _Shock must have given it to her_. He was happy that Abby was passed out but wasn't happy with Shock drugging her. He knows when Abby did wake up she would want something for that headache she will have. He goes downstairs to get food and something for her headache. He is in the kitchen when hears someone come into the.

"What are you looking for?"

"Getting something for Abby when she wakes up. Why did you have to give her that deadly night shade?"

"Oh please you knew I give it to her the other day when she got here."

"I didn't know until after wards."

"Lock what is with you?"

"With me? What about you? Do you think that positioning her is going to help us in any way?"

"I don't need her walking around here at night stick her noise into our business. What if she found out what we really need her for! She wound run off and tell Jack then every thing we work for would be lost."

"You asked me to gain her trust and I have done that. She going to see that every night here she ends up pissing out some how. She will start to put 2 and 2 together."

"It's only for one more night then after that well you know."

"Why don't you take some of her blood tonight when she is passed out and in the morning let her go."

"First of all I need her blood to be fresh and why in the hell would I let her go. She is the daughter of the man I hate. He hurt us now it is time to repay the flavor."

Shock then storms out of the room and Lock hears her go outside. Lock knows she is piss at him for bring that idea up but he was going to send Abby home tomorrow morning. He feels like he had to save her. Just incase Shock's spell doesn't work. With him saving Abby maybe when Jack finds out he will spear him for saving Abby. Now he needs to come up with idea to get Abby home and a way for Shock. He then heads back upstairs to wake Abby and to talk her into leaving the next morning. He would that night get some of her blood and hopes that will please Shock.

**So here is ch 10. I hope over the weekend to get a few more chapters up. I go back to school in a week. Chapters 16-18 still need to be written. Reviews plz : )**

***Side Note***

**I do have something I need to say (if you remember me saying that ch 1-12 had been on my computer for a year) some where I forgot to say that the trio is like 20yrs now. (I know in the movie they are like 8 and the movie is over 18yrs old now but I was going to say something about how slow the town's people age) yea don't know how I didn't put that in the story. I did have it in the story but I have been going back over the whole story and some how it got delete. So sorry about the very important detail that should had been in the story. So keep in mind that Shock, Lock, and Barrel are 20 years of age.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

_**Hate in the Air**_

Sally wakes up and sees that she slept alone in bed last night. She gets dress then she runs off to Abby's room in hope that maybe over night she had came home. Seeing that her bed was still made she hadn't come home yet. She then goes looking for Jack after all he did say he would go looking for Abby in the morning. Sally runs downstairs hoping to see Jack is having his morning coffee but she didn't find him in the kitchen or in his study. She walks into the great hall and sees that there is a note on the table by the door. Sally picks up the note _Sally went to the office Love Jack_. She wonders why he would go to the office and not be out looking for Abby. Sally takes off for the town hall. When she gets to town there are town's people standing all round town hall. She pushes her way through the crowd and into the building. She went up the stairs and up to Jack's office door when she her someone call her name."

"My Lady you can't go in there right now."

Sally turns around to see that Jack's secretary is talking to her. "I need to talk to my husband."

"I'm sorry my Lady but the King is in a meeting and has asked not to be disturbed."

"In a meeting or not I'm going in there to talk to my husband and I like to see you stop me."

The secretary bows her head. "Of course I will not stop you my Queen."

Sally then grabs the door handle and pushes the door open. "Jack we need to talk." Sally sees that the mayor, Lady Victoria, and Eric the captain of the guards are in the room.

Jack looks up and can see that Sally is upset. "Everyone leave I need a monument with my wife."

They all stoop their heads and walk out of the room closing the door behind them.

"Sally what is going on I was in a very important meeting."

"That meeting better be about finding Abby." 

"I have a few men looking for her."

"A few men looking for our daughter. You told me that if she wasn't home by morning you were going to go look for her. Damn it Jack I want my daughter home!"

"Sally I want her home too but being King of this world some matters come first."

"What matters is your daughter Jack! She comes first!"

"I have men working on that and I know Abby comes first to you but I have to think of the people of the town as well has Abby."

"What could be more important then your daughter Jack?"

"I have reasons to believe that the Trio are working on bring Oogie back. That is what the meeting is over. Myself and some of the guards are going out into the woods and taking the Trio down before they do anything."

"Do you have any proof that they are up to something?"

"No but I do have gut felling."

"So you are just going to go out there with no proof just a gut feeling? What if they are up to nothing and do what with them?"

"What I should have done years ago. They will be put to death."

"Jack they were eight at the time are you telling me that you would have killed them?"

"I have to do what is best for my town and my people so yes I would have."

"You don't mean that."

"Now Sally I need you to go home and wait for Abby. I have things I need to do here."

"I can't believe that you are doing this. Please Jack stop this and find Abby then worried about them."

"I have to stop them before anything happens and I'm sure Abby is fine. I bet you that she just ran off to the human world and will come back home when she has cool down. Now please Sally I need for you to go home."

"Fine I'll go but I'm being to see how Abby feels." Sally storms out of the office and slams the door behind her.

Jack knows that she is upset with him but she will just have forgiven him. They have never fought before. The last few days have been the only time he has seen her upset with him. He knows he is doing the right thing. He is King and that meant he has to do what is right for the land over his family. _Please forgive me Sally._ Jack said under his breath when the others walk in. Back out the Trio's hideout Lock was trying to find a way to talk Abby into going back home he just didn't know why he was do it but he feels like he has to.

"Hey did you sleep any better last night?"

"I did but still have a headache."

"Well I got some and ibuprofen for you."

"Thanks."

"Listen Abby I know you want to stay here but I think you should head back to town tomorrow and work things out with your dad."

"I want to stay here with you. I feel like you are the only one that can help me find the answers I've been looking for."

"I'm not saying you can't come back here. I mean you will have to sneak off to come here but I know you are good about sneaking off to places. I think that if you don't go back soon your dad will be looking for you. You wouldn't want him to found us."

"Oh well I guess if he did find me here with you guys he might get the wrong idea and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Ok so in the morning I'll take you back to town and wait a few days and come back out if you want to and I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"Ok sounds great."

Abby goes back to drinking her pop and reading some books Lock bought her. Now he has to find away to tell Shock he is taking Abby back and this could be hard. I would tell her the same thing he told Abby. Abby should go back because Jack will be looking for her. She been gone for a few days and he was sure her father was looking for her. If he finds them with her for sure he would think they had kidnapped her and then there was no way to bring Oogie back if they had been beheaded by Jack. Shock sure would go with that. He found her outside walking the grounds.

"Hey there you are."

"What do you want now?"

"Well I have something to tell you and you're not going to like it."

"Well go on and tell me."

"I'm taking Abby back to town."

"What?"

"Listen for just a minute. She been gone for 2 days Jack must be looking for her. If he finds her with us here you know what he will do."

"Yes but I need her for the full moon is tomorrow night."

"Yea I know that she will go back to town and then tomorrow night I'll get her to come back."

"Fine but you better bring her back here."

"Yea, yea, yea I will."

Lock can't believe it went that well but he knew if Shock lost her chance to bring Oogie back if Abby was found with them then all theses years of planning would have been lost. He still didn't know why he felt good about saving Abby. He needs to put it out of his mind because he wasn't sure if he would go get Abby tomorrow night or not. The next morning Lock and Abby went back into town. Lock told Abby to meet him tonight around 8 here and he wants her to come back for a rural Shock was going to do and it would be good for Abby to see it. Abby not knowing why it would be good for her to see said that she would be back to meet Lock. Lock leaves Abby and heads back. Abby then sneaks her way into town and then into her house. She hoping her parents is not too pissed at her. She knows her mom would have just been worried and would be happy to see her. Her dad on the other hand well she did use her powers against him and there will be hell for that. She didn't want her dad to come looking for her. He would be piss over the new friends she made but she trust Lock over her dad right now and didn't want to see Lock get blame over her running away. She works her way into the house and up into her room. _No sign of mom or dad_. She picks up her phone and turns it on. It told her that she had 12 missed calls and 38 new text messages.

"I bet 90% are from Owen. Well I better tell him I'm home." Abby was happy to be back in her own room and getting to sleep in her own bed. She text Owen saying that she ok and was home. She then goes downstairs and calls for her mom and no one answers. She then heads back into her room and takes a shower. Abby is towel drying her hair when Owen came running in to the room and grabs Abby and give her a hug.

"Damn it Abby where the fuck have you been?"

"Nice to see you too Owen and can you let go of me?"

"Only if you never run away again."

"Ok next time I run away I'll let you know first."

"So where have you been?"

"I was with some people who lived here in town years ago. Owen I found out some information that really has me messed up right now.'

"Like…what kind of info?"

"Well after I ran off I met someone who lived here and told me something's about my dad and I went to ask my grandfather about it and I found out that it was true so I met back up with the guy and I've been staying with him and his friends for the last few days."

"So you were with some guy you didn't even know how fuck up Abby. I can't believe that you did that."

"I'll tell you about later right now I would like to just clear my head and talk to my parents if only they were home so do you know what going on?"

"Yea your dad had some people looking for you. I heard my mom say something about how he was going into the west part of the woods on the edge of the other side of town."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea I just said I over heard my mom talking about it. He wants to found them and bring them into town."

"Ok who is them?"

Owen didn't know who them was but Abby knew. She has to find out for sure if her dad was looking for her new friends. If he was she was going to have to tell them. She couldn't let her dad do any thing to them after all they didn't do any thing he did. She wasn't meeting Lock until 8 that night. She knew that it would be hard to get rid of Owen so she could run out and tell Lock what was up. _Maybe I can tell him that I'm not feeling good and hope he buys it._ Just then she hears something downstairs and it sound like her mom.

Sally had been to Jack office again fighting over finding Abby "I still can't believe that Abby can't be found and then Jack feels like other things are more important then his own daughter. I just can't believe he would hunt after people who haven't been in town for over 18 years then finding Abby."

Over hearing what her mom just said she now knows what Owen said was true. Her father was going after the Trio. Lock had been right about her leaving but she couldn't wait for 8 and meet up with Lock. Her dad would find them before then. Abby tell Owen that she needs some time with her mom. Owen said he would sneak out her window. Abby wants until see can't see Owen any more and heads out the window herself. She takes a look around and then runs off to find Lock. She knows the way but it takes time to get there. _I'll have to run as fast as I can._ Abby didn't see that Owen was hiding from her and sees her run off into the woods. He knows she is up to something so he follows her in the woods.

**Ok ch 11 yay getting there. If there are any errors in this chapters sorry not feeling that great so I might have some. My friend did ask me why Jack is being a dick. Sorry he just is right now. I see more people are reading my story but I would like to see some more reviews plz. I might get ch 12 and ch 13 up this weekend we will see. I do plan to get the story done with in a week or two. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

_**The Full Moon**_

It didn't take Abby long to get to the Trio's house. It had only been a few hours ago when Lock had taken her home. She just had to tell Lock what Jack was up to. Abby runs up to the door and starts to knock. Lock opens the door to see Abby standing there and out of breath.

"Abby what are you doing here?"

"Lock you and your friends have to go." She says out of breath.

"Wait slow down and take a breath now what do you mean we have to go?"

"It's my dad he is coming for you guys."

"Does he think we took you?"

"No. He didn't even look for me he had some of his guards out looking for me. He doesn't even care about me to look for me himself." Abby starts to cry.'

Lock garbs Abby and pulls her to him. "Hey it's on I'm here for you. When Shock gets back we will think of something."

"We can't stay here for long."

"How do you know he is coming this way?'

"My friend Owen told me he is coming with his army into the woods."

"Ok as soon as Shock returns we will go but I'm not sure."

"What about your old house in that tree?"

"He could go there if he is coming here to look. We haven't been there in years though."

Lock and Abby go into the house and wait for Shock. Owen gets there just in time to see Abby walk into the house but he didn't see who see is with. He didn't want her to see that he followed her so he stays hidden and just in time because Shock was just getting back. Owen didn't know who the Trio where. Just like Abby thing were hidden from him. What he did know is that some people from helped Oogie but didn't know what they look like. He starts to get a weird feeling that he shouldn't be there but he had to stay and help Abb. Shock enters the house and what shock to see Abby talking really fast to Lock. Something had gone wrong.

"What's going on?"

"We have a problem?"

"And that would be..?

"Jack knows were we are and we must leave now."

"How does he know where we are? You didn't tell him did you?"

"Of course not Shock. I got home and my friend Owen told me that the army is line up and ready to go into the woods."

"Shock I believe that Abby won't tell on us. She is just as mad at Jack as we are."

"Well if he coming here where do we go and how to we get the massage to Barrel?"

Abby forget got about him. She hadn't seen him scene she first showed up a few days ago. "Where is your friend?"

Shock forget that Abby really don't know much about Barrel he been gone all this time. "He sometimes goes off by himself he never been the same after Oogie's death because Oogie was like a father to him."

"Oh I see. I feel sorry for him."

Shock has to hide her face from Abby _how dare she feel sorry for any of them_. _Her time will come_. "Well I was going to have a small rural to put the past behind us and to celebrate our new friendship with you Abby.

"Oh that sounds great." Abby didn't know what to say she had never been to a rural before.

"I would have been nice Abby but now where would we go?"

"Well why you guys can't go to your old hide out. I mean my dad is coming here so he won't be looking for you at the old one."

Lock looks over at Shock. "Well Abby is right Shock we could go there."

"Yes we could go there but what will happen after tonight?"

Abby looks over at Lock then to Shock. "I could try and talk to my dad."

"Nice thought Abby but I think even you talking to him will help us." Shock tells her.

"Ok for now why don't Abby and I go to the old tree house and Shock you wait for Barrel."

"No Lock you wait for Barrel. Abby and I will go to the tree house. Abby could help me get thing ready for tonight."

Even through Lock is not sure about leaving Shock alone with Abby he as to follow Shocks order. "Fine I'll wait for him."

"We should get going my dad was going to head this way around sunset."

"Fine we'll head to the old hides way but Abby I want you to go check it out first." Shock then takes out a phone.

"I'll follow to a point then stay back. You will go ahead check the place out. This is Barrel's phone text me when it's safe and then I'll come the rest of the way."

Abby takes the phone. "Ok I'll go head and let you know when it's safe." Abby then takes off.

"Shock what plans do you have in your head?"

"You are going to wait here for Barrel he well be back soon. I'm going to get things ready at the old hide out."

"I'm meaning what plans do you have for Abby? She did save us from her dad."

"Ok fine Lock I would kill the bitch but I still need her blood." Shock smiles at Lock knowing she has her fingers cross.

Abby runs off not knowing that Owen is following her. Owen doesn't want to be seen so he stays hidden. When Abby gets back to the edge of town she can see that her dad hasn't left yet. She texts Shock saying that is safe to come. Shock then tells Abby to wait inside for her. Abby goes inside to wait. About half an hour later Shock comes walking in the old hide out.

"What's going on?

"You can help me get things ready for to night." Shock looks at her phone it's already 8. "We don't have much time and I you're help getting something into the basement."

"The basement? I don't think that is a safe place."

"There is nothing down then and besides its well hidden. We are the only ones who know how to get down there and by the time you dad looks out in the woods for us we will be done."

"Oh ok but what are you guying going to do after tonight? You can't hide from my dad forever."

"We'll get to the point later."

Shock and Abby then go into the old living place of Oogie. Now Abby knew this was his place but only a few days ago when Lock told her. The place was empty. Her dad must have taken everything out of there to hide what really happen. The only thing was a hole in the ground with some black water in it.

"Ewww what is that?" Abby looks over at the hole in the ground.

"Oh that it's nothing."

Abby walks by trying not to look in the hole. Her and Shock sets the items down on the table. Shock being taking the items out of a box she brought with her. She then tells Abby the box upstairs has candles in it and she needs to bring it down. Abby gets the box and starts to set the candles up and light them. After she is done she can now see a better picture of the room she is in. _It so creepy down here_ she thinks to herself. She wishes that Lock was here. She doesn't feel right alone with Shock. She sees Shock doing something at the table. She walks over to see if she can help.

"Can I help with any thing?"

"Go outside and wait for Lock. If you see your dad coming this way let me know."

Abby did what Shock said too. Abby wasn't to sure about her. She seems to be mean at times. Abby hopes that Lock gets back soon. She stood out there for an hour. She looks at Barrel's phone it was already 10. She been there for hours it seem like. With no sign of Lock or her dad Abby went back downstairs to check in with Shock.

"I haven't seen Lock or any sign of my dad and his army."

"Lock just text me he will be here soon with Barrel but I do need your help with something."

"Sure want can I do?"

"Let me see your hand."

Abby starts to walk over to Shock and then she stops. She has this feeling that she shouldn't walk over there but Abby did any way. She walks over to Shock and opens her hand to her. Shock garbs Abby's hand and she smiles at her. Shock then picks up the dagger and sticks Abby's finger. Abby jumps at first from the pain where Shock sticks her at. Shock pinches Abby's finger so the blood falls into a pot on the table. Shock lets go of Abby's hand and toss her a rag. Abby wraps her finger up.

"Thanks Abby you been a big help. Now all I need is for Barrel to return."

It wasn't long and Lock and Barrel had final gotten to the hide out. Lock sees Abby's has her hand wrapped up. He knows that Shock has taken Abby's blood with out killing her. He is happy to see Abby alive but has to hide it from Shock. He couldn't let Shock know that he was trying to keep Abby safe for reason he didn't even know yet.

"So glad you guys final made it." Shock says with a big smile on her face.

"Well you are the one that said it had to be fresh."

Abby wasn't to sure what Barrel was talking about but was scare to ask.

"After all these years tonight is the night." Shock says as she rises what Barrel has given to her over her head.

"Tonight is the night for what?" Abby asks.

"Well my dear Abby tonight is the night we get our revenge on Jack and Halloween town." Shock smiles at Abby.

"Your revenge?" Abby asks Shock

"Oh Abby how dumb you really are. All this was a plan I've been working on for years. To bring Oogie back to life in order to take over Halloween town and of course kill Jack."

Abby can't believe what she is hearing. This the whole time her father had been right about the Trio they are evil and she had been used to bring evil back into Halloween town. "I was told he could never come back so how do you plan to pull this off?'

"First I had to find a book so I sent Barrel into town."

Abby remembers seeing something at Owen's house it must have been Barrel.

"Then I had Lock go after you to tell you the truth about your father and in hopes you would come running to him for the answers."

Abby looks over at Lock "How could you?"

Lock wants to answers her but Shock's voice draws Abby's back to her. "Oh please he does want I tell him to. Barrel brings me that heart."

_Why does she need a heart for and why did she take some of my blood for then. What's going o_n? Abby was thinking to herself and she really had to know about this heart. "A heart of what?"

"The question should be of whom." Barrel chimes in.

Shock takes the heart in puts it into the pot on the table and beings her spell. Then it all hits Abby. _Shock needs my blood for the spell to bring Oogie back. The hearts of a human is what Shock needed next. _Abby was sure of it due to the fact that a few humans had gone missing and when they were found their hearts were gone._ It all makes since to me now. All long Lock was using my pain to get my trust. Then when I found out my dad was coming for them I ran off to save then. I then tell them to come here. To the place where it all stared. The place where Oogie was killed is the place where he will come back to life. This is my entire fault. I was trick and now Oogie is returning and I can't stop it._ Abby beings to cry and can hear Shock saying her spell. She can hear the lighting and thunder in the back ground mix with the sound of Shock's evil laughs.

**Yea I know this chapter is well over due sorry about that. I'm going to try and get the chapters up as soon as I can. I really want to get ch 13-15 up this week have to see what happens. I still don't have ch16-18 written yet. Reviews Plz ; )**

**I'm also going to be writing a Soul Eater fic. If you haven't seen this anime it is a good one. You can watch on Netflix or online at this link.**

**/page/17/ (the first one is at the bottom of the page the goes up to the 3****rd**** episode. There are 52 episodes I think. There are 3 on a page.) **

**I found it one day on YouTube to "This is Halloween". Go check it out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

_**Oogie Rises**_

The town clock is charming that its midnight. The laughs stop, Shock voices stops, and Abby cries stop. Shock looks around. She looks over at Lock then at Barrel. Nothing happen. Oogie is no where.

"What the fuck happen this time? Everything was right! We had the pure heart and even the blood of Jack's daughter! WHAT THE FUCK!" Shock is yelling at the top of her lungs.

"There goes your revenge plan." Abby didn't want to say that be it came out.

Shock picks up the pot and tosses it into the pit on the floor. She then garbs Abby by the hair and drags her to the pit. "See this pit you bitch. This is where your father killed the only father I knew." Shock then lets go of Abby and walks over to Barrel. "This should have worked. Are you sure you got a pure human girl's heart?"

Abby grabs her chest and thinks about the words Shock just said a human girl. _What if he killed Sara?_ Abby would never forgive herself.

"Of course I did. I was in that world for days until I could find her."

Abby wants to know who but that would have to wait. She had to get out of there and to her dad. She looks up and sees a small hole with bent bars on it and a rope hang from it. She looks at the Trio who fighting with themselves and then back up that the hole and then she sees Owen. Maybe Owen can go get help.

"I should have done this before." Shock picks up the dagger and walks over to Abby. "I should have just killed you and bleed you dry."

"Get the fuck away from her you bitch!" Owen yells out as he jumps down off the rope.

_Oh good one Owen what are going to do? _Abby thought to herself

"Who the fuck is this?" Barrel asks.

"I said get away from Abby."

"Or what?" Shock asks.

Owen didn't do anything he just stood there.

"Barrel go garb that brat." Shock orders.

Barrel goes to grab Owen. Abby knows that if she doesn't do something Shock will kill her and Owen. _I know I can use my fire power but it's weak. I'm going to need my wind power too but I've only used it a few times and I was piss at the time. I have to try. _Abby closes her eyes and thinks has hard about feeling the warmth of fire all around her. Before she knew it she could feel her hands getting warmer. _Good now if I can get some wind behind this fire ball I can knock them out and Owen and I can make a run for it. _Not knowing if wind would behind her fire ball Abby stood up _Here it goes._

"Get away from my friend!" Abby tosses her pumpkin fire ball at Barrel.

The force knocks Barrel into the wall behind Owen. Shock looks over at Abby. Abby's eyes are glowing bright orange and she can see that Abby's hands are on fire.

"What was that?" Lock asks.

"I don't know?" Shocks answer him.

"That was fire mixed with wind. Now my friend and I are going to leave and I like to see you stop us."

Owen starts to walk over to Abby. Barrel is still on the floor, Lock in just standing there not moving, and Shock is not about to let them. Owen gets over to Abby and then the both of them turn around and walk to the pipe with the rope hanging down from it.

"I'm not going to let you leave that easy!"

Abby turns and sees Shock coming after them. Abby pushes Owen out of the way she can't let him get hurt. Abby's pumpkin fire went out so she as to fight Shock with her bare hands. Shock jumps onto Abby and the both of them fall to the floor. They roll around on the ground. Abby is trying to keep the dagger in Shock's hands from getting close to her. What happens next happens so fast that no one sees it coming. Shock still has the dagger in her hand. She is inches from Abby and then it's happens. Shock stabs Abby right in the chest just above Abby's heart. Abby yells out in pain and passes out. Shock pulls the dagger from Abby's chest as she gets off the floor and stands over Abby's body. Owen runs over to Abby and pushes Shock away from Abby.

"NO!" Owen cries out and runs over to Abby. "Abby can you here me?"

Abby's blood is pouring out of her chest and into the pit on the floor. Shock is laughing in the back ground. Then the ground being to shake. Bugs and a lot of them start to come out of the pit. Owen pulls Abby away from the pit. Lock runs over to help.

"Get away from her."

"Please you need my help to get her out of here and we got to get going."

Even though Owen does want Lock to help him he knows he is right they had to get Abby out of there and fast. The two of them get out thought the pipe and over the bridge and on to ground.

"What is going on down then?"

"Shock did it. She has bought Oogie back."

"How is that even possible?"

"She needs Abby's blood. Even thought she took some of her blood it didn't work. It must have been when she dumped the pot into the pit where Oogie died. Then after her stab Abby more of Abby's blood got into the mix."

"What do we do now?"

"We have to get back to town to get help for Abby and to get Jack."

Owen and Lock run off with Abby into town. Back in the basement Shock helps the bugs into Oogie's sack. Barrel wakes up and is happy to see that his master is back.

Oogie's bugs sounds quickly turn into Oogie's voice scramming. He opens his eyes and sees Shock and Barrel bowing at his feet. "How long has it been?'

"It's been 18 years my Lord." Shock was almost afraid to answer him.

"18 YEARS!"

"I'm sorry my Lord that it took so long but brings you back wasn't easy."

"Well then why don't you tell me what I have missed."

Shock goes into detail about what has happen the last 18 years. She tells him about Jack marring Sally and their daughter Abby. How Jack blames them for the whole Christmas thing and outcast them into the west woods and tonight was coming to kill them.

"Well it looks like Jack has been busy while I was gone. Now it's my time to take backs what should have been mine 18 years ago. Its time for me to rule over Halloween town. First things first I'm still weak and need souls to eat."

"We don't have any human souls but I do have to souls from people of Halloween." Shock told her master.

"That will have to do for know. When my strength has return to me we will storm the town and take it from Jack."

"How will we do that my master?" Barrel asks.

"Use is girl of course."

The three start to laugh. Meanwhile when all this had been going on back at the Manor Sally has been waiting for Jack to get back home. He and some of the army went off in the woods looking for the Trio. Jack didn't find them or any sign of what they were up to. Jack returns right before midnight.

"My Lord did you have any luck?"

"No Victoria I found nothing. It looks like the picked up and took off. I don't know where they could have gone but I know something is up. I can feel it in my bones."

"What should we do now?"

"I don't know."

Sally comes running down the stairs. Even though she is up set with Jack she was happy to see him. Sally runs up to Jack and takes him into her arms.

"I've been so worried about you."

"I'm fine Sally. We didn't find any thing and that worries me."

"Jack please tell me that you will not set out in the morning for Abby it's been days."

"Yes Sally I will. I'm sorry I should have done this before. I was thinking has a king when I should have been thinking has a father. Can you forgive my Sally?"

"Yes Jack just bring Abby home."

Jack and Sally stood in the great hall holding each other. The town bell strikes midnight. Victoria can feel that something in the air just isn't right. She goes to say something to Jack about it when Sally screams out in pain. Sally then passes out in Jack's arms and Jack starts to yell for help.

After Owen and Lock get Abby out of the hideout basement they end up at the graveyard.

"She is bleeding badly. What should we do?" Owen asks Lock even though he doesn't want to but he needs his help to save Abby.

"We should take her into the human world. With her weak like this Oogie will use her against Jack."

"I can't believe I'm taking your help. This is all you're doing."

"Look I didn't want this to happen. Believe it or not I did try to stop this. I sent Abby home I can't help it that she came back."

"I'll deal with you later we need to get Abby help and I don't see how taking she to the human world will help."

"Oogie will be looking for her if we take her to the human world he can't get to her and when we get there we can find a way to heal her."

Lock and Owen take Abby into the human world. When they get there Owen text Sara for help. She tells Owen that her family has a cabin in the woods not very far from the graveyard they are at and she will be there soon with a car to take them there. Owen tells her to hurry. For the time Lock was able to cover up the hole in Abby's chest and the bleeding is starting to slow down but that could be the she has lost so much blood. Lock has no idea what to do now but he has to save Abby. He just has to find a way. Hours seems to past before they get to the cabin. Sara runs a head to gets the door open for Owen and Lock. Lock lays Abby down on the couch. Sara runs to get her mom's first aid kit after all her mom is a nurse. Lock pulls Abby's shirt away a little to get a better look. He can now see the cloth he had just used on her a few hours ago was now soak in blood.

Owen looks over his friend's body then up at Lock. "So how are you going to fix this? How are we going to saving Abby and stop Oogie?"

"I have to think for a minute."

"Abby doesn't have a minute Lock!"

"Well I have to think of a way to save her!"

"The two of you cut it out now. Abby needs all of us to save her. First thing firsts we have to sew that hole in her crest."

'Sorry Sara your right. Even though I don't want to I have to work with Lock to save Abby."

"This is no walk in the park for me neither Owen."

The three then start to work on saving Abby. Sara starts sewing the hole in Abby's chest. Lock is thinking on what to do next. Owen keeps wiping the blood away. He thinks to himself _how in the world I am going to save my friend_? _But most of all how in the hell do we stop Oogie?_

**Sorry this took to long to get up. School and other issues have gotten in the way. I will try very hard to get chapters 14 and 15 up this weekend. I'm still working on ch 16 not sure where to go in the chapter.**

**I did get some emails and I want to take the time to answers some of them.**

**First yes I will finish this fic before I start working on my Soul Eater fic. **

**Next if you would like the link to watch Soul Eater if you don't have Netflix just send me an email. I guess my link that I posted didn't work. **

**Last I want to thank the 174 readers I had for the month of Aug. THANKS EVERYONE!**

**PLZ review : )**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

_**Fight For Life**_

Hours have past in the human world. Sara did the best she could to stitch Abby up. The bleeding has stopped but she has lost so much blood. Owen looks down at her and can see how pale she is even her lips are pale and she is hardly breathing. Back in Halloween town things went from bad to worst. Jack has no idea why Sally has passed out yet or that Oogie is back and the Abby might be dying.

"Why won't she wake up? What's wrong with her?" Jack is pasting the floor in the living room.

Dr. Finklestein is looking over Sally. "I don't know Jack. I can't find any thing wrong with her. You say she yelled out and then just passed out."

"Yes Doc and I couldn't get her to wake up so I called for you."

"I'm sorry my boy but I don't know what wrong with her."

Just as the Doc was talking with Jack his captain of his guards Eric comes running in the room. "My Lord we have a big issue."

"Yes what is it Captain?"

"It's Oogie my Lord."

"What do you mean its Oogie?"

"He's back and attacking the town."

"He's back that can't be. Get everyone in the unit out there. I want half of the men saving town's people and the other half to attack Oogie. Myself and Lady Victoria will be there soon to join you."

The captain bows and takes off. Jack tells the Doc to stay with Sally. Jack then runs into the study where Victoria is and tells her what has happen. The both then run out to join the fight. Back in the human world Lock might have a way to save Abby.

"I think I might have a way to save Abby."

"The only way is to get her to a hospital and get some fresh blood into her."

"We can't do that Sara. First how we explain this to a human Doctors that Abby isn't human."

"She looks human and that's all we need to get her in. My mom is an ER nurse she can get us the blood."

"We can't take the risk. We're going to have to find another way."

"Lock there is no other way. We should think about Sara's idea."

"Owen there is another way but I will be up to you to do it."

"I would do anything for Abby."

"Ok but I don't think you are going to like it and I'm not even sure if it will work."

"I said I would do anything."

"Ok but don't say I didn't warn ya."

"What do I have to do?"

"I remember finding a book a few years back one day in our hide's library. It had to be at least 100 years old. It was a book on Vampires and it talks the olds ways of they way they used to do things"

"What ways are you talking about Lock?"

"Well Owen, you might not know of them because they have been banned for many years."

"Then do tell Lock."

"Well you could try the blood bond?"

"The what?"

"Back in the day vampires who fell in love with humans could heal them using their blood."

"That's an old wise tail and don't forget I'm only half vampire."

"It's not a wise tell it did happen. But we're talking many years ago when humans believed in vampires."

"So humans at one point and time believed in vampires?" Sara asks Lock.

"Yea but you said it yourself Lock Abby isn't human."

"Yea they did Sara. They fell in love with them and the vampires didn't want to change the human they were in love with so the did blood bonds to heal their sick love ones."

"Even if I could do this Lock how do you know it will work?"

"You have to try Owen. It's the only way to save Abby."

"Did you forget that Abby isn't human and therefore a not living? She a member of Halloween Town and you know has well has I do that members of Halloween Town are the undead."

"Well Owen it's true that Abby is a member of Halloween Town but it's false that she isn't the undead."

"What are you talking about Lock? Do you mean she's living?"

"I'm guessing Abby didn't tell you how she came to be."

"No she didn't. She was to busy saving you and your dumb ass friends."

"Unlike everyone in Halloween town who are the undead Abby here is alive. She was born alive and not dead like any one else in town. I don't know why and I don't thing even the Doc knows why but Abby is the only living thing in town."

"Ok so she alive but I don't see how that will change any thing."

"Owen you're a vampire and you and Abby are very close. So we can try and see if your blood bond can heal her."

"Remember I'm only half vampire and even if my blood can heal her it's against the rules of Halloween town for a vampire to give their blood to a human. I can't bite and human or give my blood to a human."

"Why is that Owen?" Sara asks.

"Because if you live in Halloween town one of the laws is that someone from Halloween town can't harm, kill, or make a human into a monster. It's been that way when the town first started."

"But you're vampire don't you live on blood?" Sara looks at Owen with tears in her eyes.

"Sara vampires in Halloween town don't live on human blood."

Lock looks at Owen "We have to give it a try. It could work."

"Ok I'll try it just tell me what I have to do."

"I'm only going off from what I have read. You have to cut your palm then put you blood on Abby's chest where she was stab then open her month and put some of you blood in there."

"That's too much from me to do. Can't I just but some on her chest where she was stab? Do I really have to feed Abby my blood?"

"Yeah both places and you did say you would do anything for her."

Owen doesn't know if he can do this but with him thinking about it Abby's life is fading fast. Back in Halloween town all hell has broken lose. Guards are trying to saving the people of the town and fight Oogie. It doesn't help that Shock and Barrel are fighting with Oogie. Oogie is attacking building, Barrel is toying with the town's people, and Shock is fighting with a hand full of guards. Jack can see that Oogie is a lot bigger then the last time they met. Shock must have something to do with it. He has to end this now before any one else gets hurt.

"Oogie!"

"Well, well look who is here. Jack so nice to see you do you like my new look?"

"Yea I see that you have grown a few feet no thinks to Shock I'm guessing."

"Yes she become a fine evil witch don't you agree."

"I do agree that her and Barrel are evil and I should have gotten rid of them years ago. Now I guess I have to finish the job tonight. Your time here has ended Oogie I'm sending you back to hell."

Oogie lets out his evil laugh. "You and what army… just look around you Jack."

Jack takes a look around him. He sees many of his men are died and a few towns' people. This has to end now. "So you have a witch's aid but don't forget who I am Oogie, even with using Shock's powers you are still no match for me."

"I thought you might say that Jack so I have a little thing that belongs to you."

"What are you talking about?'

"Your daughter Jack…don't think that I would come here with out something to gamble for."

"Where is Abby at Oogie?'

"Don't worry Lock has her Jack and I will give her to you. All you have to do is give the town to me and I'll give you Abby back."

"I want to see her first."

"Give me this town Jack."

"I will fight you to the end of time if need be Oogie."

"Shock! Barrel! Get him!"

Oogie goes back attacking the town and Jack now has to fight Shock and Barrel. At this time Sally is starting to wakes up. She looks around the room and can see fire out the window. She gets up a runs to the window. She can't believe her eyes _is that Oogie? _The Doc then comes into the room.

"Sally you're awake."

"What is going on out there? Where is Jack? Where is Abby?"

"Set down Sally and I'll tell you." Sally takes a sit. "I don't know how but Oogie is back and Jack is out there fighting him. My dear I don't know about Abby yet."

"Is he out there alone?"

"The whole army is out there and so is Lady Victoria."

Sally gets up and walks back to the window. She can't believe that her family is apart like this. Her husband is fighting great evil and her little girl is still missing. What's worse is that Sally can't feel Abby any more is that why she passed out.

Sally turns to the Doc "Do you know why I passed out?"

"No my dear I don't."

"I think I do."

"What is it?'

"It's Abby. I can't feel her in my heart any more. I think my daughter is in trouble and I can't do anything."

Sally beings to cry and the Doc try's to tell her things with work out. Jack is fighting Shock and Barrel. Oogie is attacking town's people now. Victoria shows up to help Jack and she starts fighting with Shock. In the back of his mind all Jack can think of is Abby. Where is she and what has Oogie done to her. Back in the human world Owen has done what Lock has asked of him. All they can do it wait. Lock says that this will take some time. Abby doesn't have the time. She has lost too much blood and her breathing is slowing down. Owen can't tell if she is even breathing at all. _It is too late?_ Owen thinks to himself then he looks down at Abby. It is to late Abby has died.

**So here is Ch 14 and Ch 15 will be up in a few days. I need to get back to work on Ch 16-18. I want to end this fic so I can start my next one. I want to Thank all my readers but I really want to see some reviews plz.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

_**The Sprit World**_

_All that I'm living for, all that I'm dying for, all that I can't ignore. I can feel darkness setting in and I'm separating from the living._ Abby could hear those words in her head. What was happening? She couldn't see anything it was dark. The sounds of her friend's voices were gone. Then there was a bright light and Abby look around and had no idea where she was. Then she could feel grass it's so soft under her bare feet. She looks at down at the ground she doesn't remember being bare foot. She looks at the white dress she is wearing it was odd to her because she had never wore white before.

"Where am I?" Abby asks herself. She looks around and can see a small dock with a boat tied to it. She didn't see any water and the grass area was a small little island with one really big oat tree on it. Everything around her was like a white mist. Then she hears a voice.

"You're in the sprit world my child. Well not really the sprit world more like the door way in between the living world and the sprit world."

"Did I die?"

"You are not dead but close to it."

Abby can hear this voice but doesn't see any one. "Who are you and why can't I see you?"

The woman walks around a tree and smiles at Abby. "Here I am."

Abby turns around to see behind her to see who is there and can't believe her eyes. It's a woman and she is beautiful with fair skin and long dark hair. She looks alike like her. "Who are you?"

"You show know me Abby?"

"No I don't."

"My name is Rose Marie Skellington."

Back in Halloween town thing are still very bad. Jack is doing his best to get to Oogie but Barrel and Shock are making imposable by blocking his moves. Victoria calls for Jack and tells him they need a plan. They head to town hall in hopes that Barrel and Shock will follow.

"Way are we running away?"

"My Lord we have to get them to follow us away for the houses. If we can get them to the town hall we will have better luck."

"I see because the hall is in the middle of town and it's in a circle so we can see them better."

"Yes this should help us see where they are going to attack from."

Jack and Victoria get to the hall and so far the plan has worked. Barrel and Shock have followed them. Oogie isn't too far behind.

"Time is up Jack. What will it be the town or Abby?"

"Shock why have you done this?" Jack wants to know.

"Jack this is all your fault. You put the blame on us and toss us out like thrash. You are to blame this time and by the end of tonight Oogie will rule and you'll be dead."

"We'll see about that you little bitch."

"Calling me names won't win your daughter back."

"What have you done with my daughter?"

"What have I done what you have done to her? You lied to her from the being. Your lies drove her right to me and when I got what I needed from that little bitch of a daughter of yours."

The anger was building in Jack there was no more time for talk he was going to kill Shock now. He called for his pumpkin fire and right before he attacks Victoria stops him.

"Wait Jack I have to know how she did it."

"Did what?"

"Shock how did you bring Oogie back? You're not a very powerful witch so I want to know did you steal the book."

"Stealing the book from you was easy and I'm just as powerful of a witch has you Victoria."

"Even with the book you still didn't have the power. How did you do it?"

Shock laughs and looks at Jack. "With Abby's help of course."

Jack's heart drops in his chest. "You're lying Abby wouldn't have help you."

"True she wouldn't be willing to help me so I made her."

"Shock what did you to her? Jack asks with anger in his tone.

"I stab her and using her blood I brought Oogie back."

Jack drop to his knees _that is why Sally passed out she fleet Abby's pain._ Shock starts to laughs again and Barrel now joins in. Oogie now towers over town hall. Jack is helpless now what is he going to do. He has to save his town but what about Abby. She dying and he can't save her. What should he do? Meanwhile back in the sprit world Abby's stands there in shock. Her great grandmother is here talking to her.

"You're my grandmother?"

"Yes my dear and I'm here to help you."

"Help me but I'm died."

"Not yet your not. Abby you have to go back and save your town."

"How can I do that? I'm not like you I don't have the power to take on evil and win."

"I know that your father has kept many things from you but Abby you're destiny is to save Halloween from evil."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Abby I don't have time to go into everything for you but you have to get back and save Halloween."

"But why? I don't belong there. I'm not like anyone in town. Every one there is already dead. I'm living so what's the point."

"Abby how can you say that. Of course you belong to the town you are a witch."

"So what and even if I wanted to I can't go back. Because of me evil has return to Halloween. How can I go back and face everyone. How can I face my dad?"

"Abby there is a reason you were born alive but I can't go in to that right now with you. I'm here to get you back into your body and on your way to save our holiday."

"I should just stay dead it would be best for everyone."

"No Abby you must live to save the holiday world. If Oogie over takes Halloween he will stop at nothing to rule all the holidays then he will come into the human world and over take that has well."

"He can't the laws of the holiday world don't allow that."

"Abby he can and will. If you don't stop Oogie he will come into the human world and darkness will over take the land. Demons will be let out and humans will die."

Abby thought of Sara and how she wouldn't want any thing to happen to her. "I still don't know what I can do?"

"First you must live and fight Oogie."

"But how, how can I stop him?"

"It will come to you when the time is right now you must go."

Her grandma fads way and Abby can feel herself flying away. She calls out to her grandma but she just hears the word I believe in you over and over again. Abby closes her eyes and when she opens them again she is back in the cabin. She doesn't hear anyone. She sits up and looks around she can see Owen, Sara, and Lock outside on the deck. She calls for Owen.

"Owen?" Abby calls out to him.

Owen raises his head from his hands and turn for he door "Abby? You're alive?"

Abby tries to sit up. "We have to get back."

"Abby you are still weak you shouldn't move."

"Owen I have to get back to Halloween town."

Lock walks back in the cabin. "Abby I know you want to get back to town but by now Oogie mostly has already attacked the town and you dad will be fighting him."

"No thanks to you Lock. If you hadn't taken Abby into the woods with you if you hadn't been a dick and let Shock stab her."

"I tried to talk Shock out of it and I thought I did. I didn't want Abby to get hurt. I did try to stopping this from happening no matter what you think."

"Owen please don't fight with Lock right now." Abby asks him.

"Abby he is to blame."

"Owen I'm to blame I went looking for answer in the wrong places."

"You guys can blame each other later right now you all have a world to save." Sara says with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Sara is right we can blame Lock later."

"Owen just stop it." Abby asks of him.

"Sorry Abby but its how I feel about the guy."

"We have to trust him Owen to help us get back and to fight Oogie."

"For the time being I will let him help us Abby but I will not trust him.

"Thanks you Owen."

"Ok then so what's the plan?" Owen asks.

"I don't know but I've been told that I have to stop Oogie from taking over Halloween town."

"I still can't believe you are back. How's that possible?" Sara runs over to Abby and gives her a big hug.

"I'm not sure of it either Sara but some how I think my grandmother had something to do with it. She told me it's wasn't my time and I has to stop Oogie at all costs."

"What will happen if you don't?" Sara asks with a worry look on her face.

"I can answer that." Lock says as he walks over to the counter that has the bottle of Jack that he has been drinking all night. "Oogie will come into the human world and start killing humans."

"Why would he need to kill humans?" Sara asks.

"Well he is the Boogie man after all and he lives on the souls of humans." Lock finishes off his bottle. "So we have to stop him or this world will end."

"Great I have the weight of the world on my shoulders." Abby sighs.

How will they get back into town and fight Oogie? Even with Lock on their side and a very weak Abby how can the three of them take on some one so evil? Shock and Barrel will be there to fighting to protect their master. Jack mostly is fighting Oogie now. Abby can't see how she can help or stop anything after all she did bring Oogie back. What will Jack say when he finds out? Can Abby even go back to help? Should she even go back and save her town? Abby is right she does have the weight of the world on her shoulder.

**So I wanted to get ch 15 up today didn't want to wait any more. I don't know when ch 16 will be up. I'm still working on ch 16. Even though I wanted to wait until this fic was done before I started on my Soul Eater fic…well I stared ch 1 of that fic….but I will get this fic done has soon has I can. Right now I'm not sure how I want this fic to end…might end happy or might end sad….or a little of both. Any ways enjoy this chapter more to come soon…reviews plz plz plz…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

_**Souls to Save**_

Things in town are still just as bad. Jack is fighting with Oogie but his size is over powering Jack's attacks on him. Jack regroups with Victoria they have to think of away to stop him. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Sally. _What is she doing here?_ Jack thinks to himself has he runs over to Sally and Victoria continues to act Shock trying to slow her down so that Jack can gain some energy.

"Sally you should be here?"

"I just had to see if you are alright?"

"I'm fine and I'm glad to see your up. What happen to you?"

"I'm not sure but I think it has something to do with Abby."

"So Oogie wasn't lying about having her."

"No I don't think he has her."

"What do you mean?"

"Jack I can't feel her any more. I don't think she is here in town and I felt some kind of great pain just before I passed out."

"Come with me. I want you to hide in the town hall. Victoria and I will keep fighting and I'll try to see what he knows about Abby."

With Sally safe in the hall Jack can continue to fight Oogie with Victoria. Jack tells Victoria what Sally has just told him. She reminds Jack that whatever Oogie says it could still be a lie. She tells him that she would try and get it out of Shock.

"So Shock are you happy with that you have done?" Victoria asks her.

"Of course I'm what kind of question is that."

"It just took you 18 years for this day. If you're some powerful witch you should have done all this years ago."

"If it wasn't for you Lady Victoria I could have. Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for this day? So what if it took years and all this planning for this day to happen."

"You know Jack and I will defeat you."

"There is no way Victoria I will let that happen. Just look at the size of Oogie and what we have already done to this town. Well we even killed most of Jack's army. There is no one to save you."

Shock throws her head back and laughs. Victoria does take a look around and sees more of down town Halloween town is a mess. Bodies of dead guards lying around and then there is the giant Oogie. Jack and Victoria are now in front of the town hall stairs. Shock, Barrel and the giant Oogie stand before them and now that they have corner them what will happen next. Jack knows that Sally and many towns' people is in side the hall he can't let the bad guys win. He is worried about what Sally said about not feeling Abby any more. He has to find out what happen to her. But will Oogie tell the truth?

"Give it up Jack there is no where else to run."

"I'll never give up Oogie."

"Oh really not even to save your daughter?"

"Do you have her or not Oogie?"

"I think that Shock should be the one to tell you. I'm so proud of her."

Shock turns to Jack and with a smile on her face "I stabbed Abby right in the chest and her blood flowed right into where you killed Oogie Jack. Her blood bought him back."

Jack can't believe what he has just heard. He grabs his chest "No it's a lie!"

"Do I look like I'm lying Jack? Give it up your daughter is dead."

_This can't be_ Jack thinks to himself _Abby just can't be died Shock is just trying to get to me_. "I don't believe you Shock."

"Fine don't believe me but I did kill Abby. I bleed that bitch dry and when it was all over Oogie raised out of the blood and now it's his time to rule Jack.

Jack drops to his knees and puts his hands over his eyes and starts to shake his head. _No this can't be _Jack then lets a scream. Victoria runs to her Lord's aid. Shock just stands there laughs at Jack's pain. He now knows the pain she felt for years after Jack took Oogie from her. She was happy to see him like this. Little did anyone in town know that Abby was ok and on her way back. Back in the human world Abby, Owen, and Lock are on their way back to the graveyard to head back to Halloween town.

"So do we have a plan or what?" Lock asks.

"No I don't have one yet?" Abby answers him.

"Abby we can't just go in there with no plan of action."

"I know Owen but I still don't know what I'm going to do when I get back."

Lock then speaks up. "First I think we need to hit my house up first there is some things we will need to get."

"Like what?" Owen can't wait to hear this.

"Well we are going to need to get some potions that will work on Shock and Barrel."

"Why would we need potions when we have Abby?" Owen tells Lock.

"First of all Barrel is a shape shifter so he could look like anyone. So a potion I have will change him back into himself. Then I have a potion that will knock the two out cold. With them out of the picture we then can take down Oogie."

"Why can't you just use a knock out potion on Oogie?"

"Because Sara magic like that won't work on him. That will have to be up to Abby to do."

"Gee thanks for that Lock."

"Sorry Abby but if that is what you were told. You are the only one that can stop him."

Abby still has no idea what she can do to stop Oogie when the get back. Just then Sara gets a phone call from her mom. Sara can't understand what her mom is saying to her at first. She gets her to clam down and finds out the other classmate of Sara is found dead. Abby knows what has happen to the girl but can't say anything to Sara about it. Abby asks Sara if she knows the girl and Sara tells her that her mom doesn't know the name yet. Sara then says she has to get home because her mom is freaking out. She tells her friends good bye and good luck. Sara then takes off and the three of them head back home. When they get home Abby can see the smoke coming from town and wants to head there but Lock tells her that they still must think of a plan before they go there. It takes them about a half an hour to get to Lock's house. Abby can tell that her dad had been there at some point. They walk into the house and it's been trashed. Lock that lucky for them Shock keeps all her potions locked up in the basement. Lock goes downstairs to get some supplies and Abby and Owen stay upstairs and try to think of a plan. Owen really wants to talk to Abby about her almost dying back at Sara's cabin. He can tell it's on her mind.

"So do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"Abby you died and the next minute you were alive again, so tell me what happen I know it's on your mind."

"I thought I did die Owen. I woke up on some door way island thingy. I'm guessing that is what it is."

"Door way to where?"

"The sprit world I guess, well that is what Rose told me anyway."

"Who is Rose?"

"She said she was my great grandmother and that it wasn't my time and I had to go back and fight Oogie."

"She didn't say how we could do that did she?"

"No she didn't. I woke up and called out for you."

"So what's the plan? Go in there and do what?

Lock just walks into the room "First we have to take down Barrel and then Shock. After they are out of the picture Abby will go and take on Oogie."

Abby stills has to come up with how she is going to do that. So the plan is to toss potions at Barrel and Shock so that Abby can fight Oogie. Yeah right how is she going to do that. Back in town Jack is still taking the news that Abby is dead very hard to believe. Victoria is just about out of juice for her powers. She knows that she can't fight too much longer and Jack can't fight right now. Victoria knows that Shock has to be lying.

"Jack you have to get up and fight! She is lying to you and you know it!

Shock lets out a little laugh "Really Victoria I'm lying? Come on now you know it's true. How else could Oogie be here with out the spell from that book I took from you? You know what the key ingredient for the spell to work is don't you?"

Jack looks up at Victoria "What is the key ingredient Victoria?"

"Jack please don't ask me?"

"I'm not asking as a friend I'm telling you as your King. Now what is the ingredient?"

"The blood if the one you wish for revenge."

"But Oogie wishes for revenge on me not Abby."

"Yes my Lord I know but with you being a skeleton the next best thing is blood from a child of yours."

Jack can't believe what Victoria has just told me. "So this is all my fault, my little girl is dead because of me."

"That's right Jack. Now I think its time to end this." Shock then take something out of her pocket. "I think its time for you to take a back set and enjoy the show." Shock then tosses a bottle over by Jack.

"NOOOOOO!" Victoria yells out but it's too late.

Abby gets into town just in time to see Shock toss something right next to her dad. There is a cloud of smoke and she can hear Jack screaming out in pain. Victoria can see Abby and Owen just a few feet way and tells them to stay back. Lucky for them Shock is to busy laughing to see them. Abby wants to run over to her dad but Owen grabs her by the arm and holds her back. He says they need to wait and see what happens. The smoke clears and now they all can see what has happen to Jack. He is on the ground not moving but then when Victoria runs over to his side she can see just what Shock did. She used a potion on Jack to turn him into his scarecrow form. He can only take that form during October. Any other time he is helpless. He can't move or talk. He is just a scarecrow.

"Oh no Jack."

"Now I think its time for me to finish this up I don't have all night you know."

"I'll kill you Shock!"

"No Victoria I'll be doing the killing." Shock raises her hand back getting ready to toss something.

Abby can't stand by any more. She takes off running with Owen and Lock behind her. Abby tosses her hand in the air and with out even asking wind comes to Abby's aid. Wind comes out of Abby's hand and into the air and right towards Shock. Shock turns just in time to see that Abby is running towards her but doesn't see the wind ball that Abby just tossed her way. The wind knocks Shock down the ground and back a few feet away from Jack.

"Abby you're alive?" Shock can't believe it.

"You bet and I'm here to finish what we started down by the pit. I'm taking you down Shock."

Shock stands up and puts a smile on her face. "This should be fun."

Victoria drags Jack's scarecrow form over to the town hall steps and then she falls down on the ground. Owen runs to his mom's side. Lock knows he has to found Barrel fast. Abby knows that this is the start of the fight. She has to win not only for herself but now to save her dad. How in the world can she beat Shock only to go face Oogie. Abby looks back over at her dad just laying there on the ground she has to win. _Now it's up to me_.

**Yes ch 16 done and up. It's been some time I have written a chapter for this story. I want to say that ch 1- ch 12 was done over last summer. So ch 14 and 15 I wrote back in July of this year. It feels good to get some new writing done. I'm now working on ch 17 and it will be up some time this week. Ch 18 will be the last ch in this story. Thanks to my readers and my newest review I got Thanks! I would like to see more reviews before ch 17 goes up. Plz Plz review : )**

**So now is the big question how will Abby beat Oogie?**

**Or**

**Will she?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

_**Stand My Ground**_

Abby looks into the dark eyes of Shock and can see nothing but evil. Abby knows that Lock has taken care of Barrel for her but she needs to fight Shock then Oogie. She has no idea how she is going to fix her dad or save her town but she has to try he best.

"Do you think you can take me down you little bitch?"

"Oh I know I can kick your ass Shock."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Abby isn't sure if she should make the first move or not. "I just thought you would like to make the first move?"

"Well sure I guess the best witch should make the first move."

"Really the best witch, no I think not Shock you have to use spells for your powers. Me on the other hand well you know what I can do." Abby calls for her pumpkin fire.

Shock decides to toss another potion bottle but Abby just sends a fire ball and blows it up. Shock is mad that at the fact that she too doesn't have that gift. Abby is right Shock has to call out spells just to use her magic. She looks for Barrel and can't find him. Then she sees Lock running over to the hall stairs. He is talking to Owen and then looks over at Abby. Shock can't believe it Lock is working with the ones they had both hated for years. She gets around Abby and heads towards Lock.

"What the hell are you doing Lock?"

"Taking you guys down with Abby's help of course."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Shock I'm sorry but you have gone crazy over this revenge business. I told you just to forget about it but you couldn't.'

"So you ran off with her and left me." Shock points over towards Abby.

"I didn't run off with her Shock, I ran off to help her. I told you this would happen but you didn't want to listen to me."

"Fine then if that is how you feel I'll just kill you after I kill her!" Shock then turns to face Abby. "I guess stabbing you once wasn't enough. This time I'll make sure you die."

"Then what are you waiting for Shock...come get me."

Shock takes off at full speed towards Abby screaming her head off. Abby can see in her hand is the knife she used on her before. In fact she can still see the blood stains on the knife. The thought if being stabbing again scares Abby and she froze right where she stood. Owen calls out to her but it was too late Shock runs by Abby so fast that Abby's left arm is cut. Abby garbs her arm and falls to her knees onto the ground. She can see her blood on the ground. _Crap_ she says to herself. Abby then rises to her feet.

"Is that the best you can do?"

"No I could have stabbed you in the chest again but I'm having fun toying with you."

"Come on Abby finish her!" Lock and Owen say cheering Abby on.

This really gets to Shock so again getting into one of her pockets she takes out a bottle and toss it at Owen and Lock. Abby couldn't do anything it happen so fast. She stood there waiting for the smoke to clear. If took a few minutes but the smoke cleared and Abby could see that what ever was in the bottle knock out Lock and Owen. Abby falls down to her knees again. Lock and Owen are out cold. They are no help to her now. Lock hadn't given Abby the potion she needs to take Shock out. Abby's arm is killing her it hurts really bad. Abby is also getting tired of hearing Shock's laugher. Abby could feel the hate rising in her. Abby asks herself _How in the hell did this get so far?_ _There something about this so very wrong. The bad guys don't win._ Abby starts to get back up. _No I can't give up._

"I won't let you win Shock. I will stop you. After I stop you I will stop Oogie and take my town back."

"Oh so now it's your town? I thought the princess didn't want to have anything to do with this town?"

"I will stand up and fight for this town. I will stand my ground and fight you."

"You really think you can beat me?"

"I'll stand my ground. I won't give in. There is no more denying, I've got to face it. If I don't make it no on else will."

"Ahh what a sweat speech. I think I'm going to be sick."

Shock starts to run at Abby again with knife in one hand and a bottle in the other. Abby stands her ground. She will not run away. She will not going to give in. She holds out her hands and closes her eyes._ Stand my ground _Abby keeps saying over and over in her head. Then she can feel a warm light taking over her body. It comes through her feet and up her legs and out her hands. A big bright ball of light comes out her hands and hits Shock right in the chest. Abby doesn't even hear Shock screams or her body hit the ground. Abby opens her eyes to see knock out cold on the ground. She then runs pass her body over to the town hall steps where every one else is. Abby gets over there just as Owen and Lock where coming too. But her dad and Lady Victoria are still not awake yet.

"Is everyone ok?"

"Yea Abby I think so, but your dad and my mom are still out."

"What should I do?" Abby asks trying to hold the tears back.

"Your job isn't done yet Abby." Lock looks up and sees Oogie eyeing them down. "You still have to take Oogie on."

Abby looks up Oogie who stands over 20 feet tall. "How did he get so big?"

"Shock must have done something to him Abby, because the last time I saw him he was about 7 feet tall."

"Gee Lock thanks for that info."

"Sorry Abby but I just don't have an answer for you this time."

"Its ok Lock its just I don't know what I can do."

"You have to fight him Abby. You have to or I don't think your dad will ever wake up."

Owen is on the ground next to his mom "Abby please do something I don't know she can hold on much longer."

Abby wants to help everyone but taking down Oogie will not be as easy as taking down Shock. Not only is Oogie's size an issue but Abby doesn't know what powers he has and what he will try to do to her or her town if she fights him. _Stand my ground _she says to herself as she walks to the entryway of the town square. She stops about 20 feet from him so she can see his eyes. Oogie looks down at her and laughs.

"So you have taken down Barrel and Shock but do you think you can take me on?"

"I know can take you down Oogie!"

"Oh yea and just you do you think you are little girl?"

"I'm the pumpkin princess Abbigail Skellington!"

"Oh so you are Jack's little brat."

"I'll finish what my dad started Oogie you're mine."

Abby sends a fire balls right for Oogie but he just blows it out. _Crap _she says under her breath. Oogie then lets out a gust of wind from is month down on Abby. She tries to stand but ends up head over heels next to the water fountain. She gets up as fast has she can only to be knock down again.

"Give up little girl you're no match for me."

"No I won't give up." Abby stands up "You are not the only one that can use the power of wind."

"What is that little girl?"

Abby then sends a fire ball with the speed of wind right behind it right to Oogie's face sending him a few steps backwards and screaming in pain. He pats out the fire on his face and looks down at Abby.

"Is that all you got?"

"Shit." Abby yells out

"I guess so."

Abby looks around her. I this the end? She looks over at the clock tower and then over at the night sky. The sun is rising and the sounds of screams are gone. So many have fallen and just a few still stand tall. _Is this the end of what has just begun? Will I remember what I've done wrong? _Abby asks herself these questions.

"This is a nightmare and I want to be awakened somehow." Abby yells out has loud has she cans then falls to the ground. "I can't do this. I can't bet him."

"Then you give up?" Oogie asks of her.

"I know what you want and you got me cornered right now."

"Then you do give up and Halloween is mine for the taking."

Oogie starts to laugh and thunder and lighting take over the night sky. His laughs send chills down Abby's spine. Time is running out it will so be dawn. Abby's tears start to land on her hands. She sees her teats fall on the ground. Abby stands up and wipes the tears from her eyes. She takes a look around the town. Many homes are burning and many bodies lay around town. She looks over at her dad and then back at Oogie.

"No."

"What's that No?"

"You heard me."

"You got to be joking little girl. You know you can't bet me. Your father tried and lost. Now hand over the town and I might just let you live."

"Let I said before I'll stand my ground and I won't give up. I have to make because no on else can or will."

"I have had just enough of you..."

"No Oogie it's I who has had enough of you."

"Fine then I will just blow you right of the town!"

Oogie starts to suck in has much air has he can. Owen and Lock stand there waiting for Abby to do something. Abby stands there with her eyes closed and her hands down by her side. _Grandma if you can hear me please help me I need you're help._ Abby can feel a little wind blow around her feet and up to her hands. She feels like her grandma is there with her. _Abby you have to send Oogie back to Hell. You have to open the earth._ Abby can hear her grandma like she was standing right next to her. _Open the earth? How do I do that? _Abby says to herself. Abby is just stand there thinking has hard has she can_. I can do this I have the power over wind and fire just like her but I'm not has powerful has her. _Abby can hear Owen and Lock yelling for her to get out of the way but she can't move. _Stand my ground _Abby keeps saying over and over to herself.

"I will stand my ground!" Abby yells out.

Then the ground starts to shake and Oogie stops taking in air. He can't seem to keep his footing. The ground starts to crack all around him. He tries to take a step back but hot air coming from the cracks burns his foot. He can't move or he will be burn. The cracks start to move away from each other and fire is now pouring out. The ground starts to fall away into a pit. Oogie screams as he too starts to fall into this pit of fire. He tries to garb onto the ledge but it brakes away and Oogie falls down into the pit of Hell. The ground closes behind him and smokes is all that is left. Abby then falls down to the ground. Owen and Lock run to Abby but she is out cold. Owen picks up his friend and holds her close to him. He then feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks up and sees it's his mom. Victoria looks down at her son and smiles. She then tells Owen to take Abby home and put her to bed. Just then Sally and Captain Eric step out of the town hall with the towns people. Sally is happy to see that the sun is rising and the new day has started. She looks for Jack but only sees his scarecrow form on the ground. She runs to her husband's side. Victoria orders that Jack also me taken back to the manor. Every one then starts to walk back to the manor to see if they can get Abby to wake up and Jack back. The town's people and the rest of the remaining guards start cleaning up the town. Sally hopes with the new light of day her family will be back together. Victoria has no idea how to wake Abby or how to fix Jack. Everyone is not out of the woods yet.

**Yay ch 17 is up. I know everyone has been waiting for it. Sorry it took so long. I hope my fighting scenes didn't suck to bad. I really wasn't sure how to write them. I did have a few ways but then I just wanted to get this chapter up. If I have any errors I'm sorry it's late. I've been busy with school and a friend of mine is getting married. The last chapter is ch 18 and I'm still working on it. For the last chapter everything will be wrapped up.**

**So how will Jack come back and will Abby ever wake up? **

**What happen to Barrel and Shock?**

**What will happen to Lock?**

**Find out in ch 18 titled **_**Promises **_ **and I will try and have the chapter up maybe Sunday**

**On a side note some of what Abby was saying in this chapter comes from two Within Temptation songs so I just wanted to add that. **

**PLZ review I would love to see some more reviews before ch 18 goes up. **

**Thanks for reading : )**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter****Eighteen**

_**Promises**_

About a month has gone by after the fight with Oogie. Over the past month not much has happen. Jack is still in scarecrow from and Abby lies in a comatose state. The Doctor has told everyone that Abby used so much power to take Oogie down that her body needs time to rest. Sally has been running the town getting things back in order. With her help most of the town has been rebuild. Victoria cares for both Jack and Abby and hopes that they both wake up soon. She has tried to find a way to bring Jack back but there has been on luck. Owen sets with Abby every day and keeps Sara updated on how she is doing. Unknown how it has happen both Shock and Barrel got away. The guards have looked all over the Halloween world for them. Sally has asked the Holiday council for her men to look for the two in the other Holiday worlds but hasn't gotten any word back yet. As for Lock he has been waiting in jail for the past month waiting for his court date. Owen has tried to tell his mom and Queen Sally that Lock did help save Abby. Sally told him it would be up to Jack to sit Lock free. It is the day before New Year's Eve. Sally is meeting the Holiday council today to see if she can search the other worlds for the missing Shock and Barrel. Owen is sitting in Abby's room talking with Sara.

"Any change yet?"

"Sorry Sara but no. Abby is still in a coma."

"You should bring her to my world to see our Doctors. They could be more help then the one you got there."

"I wish I could Sara but I don't think that will happen. Dr. Finklestein is Abby's grandfather and knows the best to treat her."

"If you say so Owen but I still wish she wake up soon."

"You and me both Sara. Oh I'm sorry I didn't ask how you were doing."

"I'm getting better. I still miss Megan but the cops here still don't know what happen but the killings have stop. I do hope they found out who did this."

Owen knows who it was but can't tell Sara that it was Barrel. "I hope so too but its good the killings stopped."

"She was my best friend. I knew her all my life."

"I'm sure the cops will find you killed your friend."

"How are Abby's parents doing?"

"Good for now. Her dad is still out and her mom has to meet with the Holiday council today."

"What is the Holiday council?"

"They are members from each holiday that make up a council to make sure rules are followed."

"How do you get to be on the council?"

"The oldest member of town is on the council. Lucky for us that would be Abby's grandpa.

"I hope things work out in your town. Sorry to cut this short but I have to go do some homework. Call me if there is any change."

"Ok Sara I will Goodbye." Owen hangs up the phone.

Just then his mom walked in the door. "Owen who were you talking to?"

"Just a friend mom."

"Was it that human girl?"

"Yes but she just wanted to see how Abby was doing. After all she did safe her life just like Lock did."

"Owen I've been over this with you. It's up to Jack what happens to Lock."

"I have you heard anything from Queen Sally today?"

"We should know soon on what the council has decided."

Just then they both hear Sally come home. "I'm back."

Lady Victoria and Owen run downstairs to hear the news. Sally walks into Jack's office and site behind the desk. Victoria walks in and sits down in front of Sally. Owen stands in the door way. Sally waves him in and he too takes a set in front of the Queen of Halloween.

"So my Queen what is the news?"

"Well Lady Victoria its good and bad news I have to share with you."

"Let's go with the good news first my Queen."

"They have decided to let my men look for the two outlaws in their worlds."

"That is good news to hear. So what is the bad news?"

"There is two parts to the bad news. First they want to know how Oogie was bought back and then they want to know why the queen is ruling over Halloween and not the king."

"I don't understand. Why do they want to know those things?"

"They want to know how this could happen if he was died."

"Did you tell them that Shock was to one who did it?"

"I did Victoria but I have a feeling they don't believe it was all her doing."

"Sally why are they asking for Jack?"

"On New Year's Day each Holiday states who is running the Holiday. If Jack or Abby are not awake they say I have to be sworn in has the new ruler of Halloween."

"Wait they want you to take over the town but Abby is next in line."

"I know that is what I told them. They says due to the fact the both the king and princess are in a comatose state I being the queen have to take over."

"I can't believe they would make you do that."

"I have no choice. It looks like I have lost both my husband and my daughter. In the morning I will have to take my place and be the new ruler over Halloween."

Owen asks to leave to go back up and watch over Abby. Sally and Victoria stay and talk over what else can be done. Owen gets back up to Abby's room and takes his set next to her bed. He lays his head on her bed. _Abby you have to wake up. You just have to come back to us. _Owen then closes his eyes and falls asleep. Meanwhile Abby finds herself back on the island in the sprit world. She has been there the whole time. To her it has only been a few days. She has no idea she been out cold for a month. Today is the first time her grandmother comes to talk to her.

"Abby is time for you to go back."

Abby turns around to see her grandmother's smiling face. "I don't know if I should go back. After all it was my fault every thing happen."

"No dear it's not your fault. You have to go back and save your father."

"What do you mean?"

"He is still in his scarecrow form and Shock and Barrel have gotten away. You job is still not over yet."

"I want to stay here with you."

"Abby you can't you still have more work ahead of you."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember I told you, you have a destiny to full fill."

Abby has no idea what her grandmother was talking about. She through getting rid of Oogie was her destiny but before she could ask her what she is talking about Abby could feel herself floating in the air. She closes her eyes and when she opens them again she was back in her room. She looks over to her left to see what time it is. It is 10o'clock in the morning of New Year's Eve. Abby shot up in bed. This wakes Owen up who had fallen asleep watching over Abby.

"Abby your back." Owen garbs her and gives her a big hug.

"Owen need air."

"Oh sorry." Owen lets Abby go and sits on her bed. "How are you doing?"

"Good I guess but why is it New Year's eve?"

"Abby you been out for over a month now."

"What has happen over the last month?"

"Well your dad is still out and your mom has been running the town. Everything is almost back together."

"Where is Shock and Barrel and what has happen to Lock?"

"I'm sorry Abby but Shock and Barrel got away and Lock has been locked up in jail."

"Why is he there? He helped us."

"I know Abby that is what I said but he has to wait for Jack to say it's ok to free him."

"I want to see my mom."

Owen gets up off the bed so Abby can get up. When Abby tries to get up out of bed her legs give out and she falls to the floor. Owen picks Abby back up and puts her back in bed.

"Why can't I walk?"

"I don't know but I'll go get your mom."

Owen runs downstairs to gets his mom and Sally. He finds them still in the office and tells them that Abby is awake. They all three run back upstairs and into Abby's room. Sally gives her daughter a big hug. Abby tells her she can't walk. Sally tells her that she needs time to get some of her muscles mass back from lying in bed for a month and that Dr. Finklestein told Sally this. Sally doesn't want to leave her daughter but has to inform the council that Abby is wake and to get the Doctor to take a look at her. After an hour of talking with her mom and her grandfather Abby gets update over the last month. She asks if she could have some time alone. Every one leaves the room but she asks Owen to stay.

"How you doing?" Owen asks as he sits on the bed next to Abby.

"Good I guess but my mom won't let Lock out."

"Sorry Abby I told you I tried too."

"Thanks for staying by my side."

"You are my BFF Abby."

"How is Sara doing?"

"She is happy to hear you're awake. I called her when your mom and grandfather were talking to you. The bad news is her friend Megan was the one Barrel killed."

"Shit Megan and Sara have been friends for years. You didn't tell her the truth did you?"

"No Abby I didn't. I thought maybe you wanted to talk to her."

"Yea I guess I should tell her about it."

"Hey it's after noon." Owen says has he looks over at the clock. Did you want me to take you downstairs to get something to eat?"

"I want to see my dad Owen."

"They have him out in the court yard. Abby his is still in his scarecrow form. My mom says she can't find a way to fix him."

"I know my dad can only take the form during October but I think I can fix him."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll show you when you take me to him."

Owen picks Abby up and takes her downstairs and out to the court yard. He sits Abby in a chair and brings Jack's scarecrow form up to where Abby is sitting. Owen puts Jack down on the chair across from Abby. Abby tells Owen to bring the hose over to them and to turn it on. Owen doesn't ask any questions. He just does what Abby asks him too. Owen is just standing there a few feet back with the hose in his hands. Abby raises her hand out to Jack with her palm out and open. She closes her eyes and calls for her pumpkin fire. _Dad always uses his pumpkin fire to bring him back to his skeleton form._ At first Abby didn't know if she had any power left in her. From what her mom told her it took everything Abby had to take Oogie down. Then there is a small ball of fire in the palm of her hand. _Please fire bring back my dad. _The small ball of fire leaves Abby's hand and jumps onto Jack. Before Abby could say anything else Jack's whole form is on fire. Abby yells out to Owen to start spraying water on the fire. Owen puts the fire out but there is a lot of smoke. Both Abby an Owen wait for the smoke to clear. They can hear something in the smoke. Then Abby sees something fall out of the chair. She yells for her mom. Sally and Victoria come running out of the house. Sally falls to the ground in front of the figure lying on the ground. Abby has done it Jack is back.

"Dad!" Abby cries out.

"Oh Abby I'm so glad to see you."

"I'm so sorry for..."

Jack cuts her off "Hey I don't blame you. I'm just glad to see that you are ok."

Jack gives Abby a big hug and carries her in the house. Later that day Abby was up in her room writing in her journal. There is a knock no her door and Jack walks in. He walks over and site on the bed with Abby.

"How are you feeling dear?"

"Good I guess. How about you?"

"Good. I've had a long talk with your mother. She filled me in on what's been going on. I'm so proud of you Abby. Not only for taking down Oogie but for bring me back."

"I just took a guess and it worked." Abby hugs her dad. "I love you dad."

"I love you too"

"Dad I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"You have to let Lock go."

'Yea you mom filled me in on that too."

"Dad if it wasn't for him I would have died."

"But if it wants for him you wouldn't have been put in danger."

"Dad please."

"I have to think about it."

"It's just not right to leave him there."

"I told you Abby I think about it. I do have some news that I think you will like though."

"What's that?"

"I have decided to let you go to Halloween high."

"What?"

"You are right along. I should have told you the truth about everything. I'm sorry that I lied to you Abby and that I hided you away from the towns people. I guess you can't ruler this town if you don't know the people or the town. I was a fool to think I could hide things from you. I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course I can dad. I'm just happy that we understand each other now."

"Good now get some rest you and Owen have classes in two weeks.

"Promise me something dad?"

"What would you like me to promise?"

"No more lies."

"I promise no more lies..."

Jack gives Abby a hug and leaves the room. Owen then walks in.

"So any luck on Lock?"

"He said he think about it but he told me about school."

"I know it's great. We can finally be like all the other kids in town."

"Yea but I still wish he set Lock free."

"Don't worry Abby I'm sure he will."

"I guess I better get started on walking again."

Owen helps Abby out of bed. Owen and Abby walk to the door. She looks out her window and smiles. The sun is setting for the last time this year and a new year will start in the morning. The new year will bring so must more for Abby like going to school with the other kids in town. She can't wait to see Sara again or Lock. Abby has done it. She has saved her town and her dad. She didn't think it was possible. Even though months ago she was about ready to leave this world but now she can't wait to rule Halloween.

_**The**____**End**__**…**__**.**_

_**For Now**_

**Coming Soon:**

**Living Nightmare: When Danger Creeps**

**Abby****gets****her****wish****and****start****going****to****Halloween****High.****She****makes****some****new****friends.****She****is****so****happy****but****her****happiness****turns****to****fear.****What****new****danger****comes****to****Halloween****town?****Will****Jack****and****Sally****be****able****to****save****their****marriage?****Abby****and****Owen****friendship****is****put****to****the****test.****New****lies****and****secrets****form.****What****could****possibly****happen****now?**

**Note:**

**I****hope****you****have****enjoyed****Living****Nightmares:****When****Evil****Creeps.****I****wanted****to****start****my****Soul****Eater****fic****but****not****sure****where****I****want****to****go****with****it.****I****will****keep****working****on****the****fic****but****I****have****started****part****2****of****the****Living****Nightmare****series.****What****going****to****happen****in****part****2?**

**I****don****'****t****want****to****give****it****away****…****..**


End file.
